


In The Moonlight

by Momodesuu



Series: Here With You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momodesuu/pseuds/Momodesuu
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has lived a life full of regret and sorrow. Even if he doesn't know it, he's looking for atonement.So what happens when Genji shows up and asks him to move in? Nothing could go wrong, right?This is after Winston Initiates the Overwatch Recall and with focus mainly on Hanzo/McCree.This is my first fanfic and I have a bad habit of not finishing the stories I start, but I have a good feeling about this one!I'll try to update this every Saturday :) depending on how many chapters I have written, I'll either upload one or two on Saturdays!You can find me on tumblr at:Momodesuu/*Rating was previously mature, but I decided to change it to Explicit, because the scenes later on get pretty in detail and wasn't sure if I should keep it as Mature.*





	1. Prologue

Everything was supposed to look beautiful in the moonlight. The light cast down from the sky and cast shadows on everything it touched. It would have been beautiful, if it had not cast shadows on the blood that smeared the floor. Two boys, torn between a life neither of them wanted, but a life they were forced to lead.

“Just listen to me!” The eldest yelled, bow in hand.

“I’ve already listened,” the younger boy said as he drew his sword back, ready to strike.

“It doesn’t have to be this way!” The eldest knocked an arrow into his bow and aimed for his brother.

“Then put the bow down.” The younger stood, unmoved by his brothers word. There was a silence in the room that was unnerving, a silence that spoke so many words.

The eldest brother released the arrow from his bow and the younger brother raised his sword in such beauty that it cut it right in half. He shot forward, driving the sword home and through his brothers chest, blood smearing his hands. He watched his older brother fall back onto the mat as he pulled the sword out.

“This is how it should have been,” the younger brother said, “now you are forced to live with your demons.” He approached his older brother and watched as he reached for his bow; kicking it just out of reach. He straddled him and wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed. The eldest brother struggled for air and clawed at his brothers arms, drawing blood. “Goodbye, _oniisan_.”


	2. Chapter 1

Hanzo awoke covered in sweat and gasping for air. He had to force his mind away from the dream; force his hands to stop choking him. When he released his hands from his throat, he coughed and allowed his lungs to fill with air. It was a bitter feeling and painful, like he had been drowning in water. 

He made the small walk to his bathroom and turned the lights on, letting his eyes adjust. A sigh left his lips as he stared at his neck. It was swollen and he could see the purple bruises starting to form. Had he really squeezed that hard? What would have happened if he hadn’t woken up? This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to his hands trying to kill him and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

Even after finding out that Genji was alive, the dreams still came to him. His brother had been able to find peace with the world, but that wouldn’t be as easy for Hanzo. He had lived years battling with the war that was waging inside him. His hands shook when he thought of Genji; thought of what he had done. He had torn him to pieces and left him to die, right there in the garden. All Hanzo had done was run. Run from responsibility, run from his duties, run from the boy he used to be. 

He couldn’t stay at Shimada Castle, he couldn’t go back to his mother and the elders; not with the blood of his brother on his hands. It had been a wake up call; the blood. He’d done everything for the clan, for his father, and nothing for himself. He had killed his one and only brother because he liked to party too much. But that’s not right is it? He killed Genji because he was told to, because he was order to do it. And he had complied without hesitation and he had felt a weight leave him as he watched Genji take his last breath. He had smiled. 

It wasn’t until he had returned to his room to clean off did he realize what he had done. Most days, he saw himself in the mirror, but others, he saw his younger self. Covered in the blood of his brother with an evil smirk on his face. “It felt good, didn’t it?” He would say back to himself. “Now you don’t have to deal with him anymore.” But that hadn’t been true; it did not feel good. It felt of anguish and pain, like he was suffocating. When he looked at himself in the mirror he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything. All he can remember was the tears he wept and the decision to leave everything behind. 

He was aware of the price on his head, that the Shimada’s were looking for him. He’d all but ruined the empire by leaving. He was the only heir able to take over the business and now it was in the hands of cousins and people he didn’t even know. His mother had passed years ago and even though he had attended the funeral, he hid in the shadows. The great Shimada Clan was all but a joke anymore. But thinking about it, made him feel just a little better inside; that they were suffering with him.   
When Hanzo walked out into the kitchen of his small apartment, he was greeted with a familiar, metal face. 

“Ohayo Gozaimasu, Oniisan.” Genji said as his green visor lit up. 

“Why are you here?” Hanzo asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

“To see you, of course.” He rolled his eyes and took a swig from his bottle. 

“How did you get in?” Genji pointed to the window on the far side of the room. 

“You keep leaving it unlocked.” His visor lit up. “Do you do it for me?” Hanzo laughed. 

“No.” He was getting sloppy. Leaving windows unlocked? Really? Just let anyone in your apartment Hanzo. Might as well hang a sign out the window asking assassin’s to come in. He looked over at his younger brother and something swelled inside him; guilt. 

Genji had started showing up since Christmas Eve. Hanzo had been hiding out in New York and was out for a late night stroll when he’d stopped in front of a shop. The white cake with strawberries in the display case called out to him. But it was a traditional cake and was meant to be eaten with family. Something Hanzo didn’t have, nor deserved. But something compelled him to go inside and buy it and take it home with him, along with a lot of sake. Good sake was hard to find in the U.S., but Hanzo had connections. 

When he got back to his small apartment the kitchen light was on and Genji had been sitting at the table. Hanzo stumbled inside and shut the door behind him. Maybe it wasn’t wise to have more than a few drinks on his way home; but he hadn’t been expecting company. 

_“Are you drunk?” Genji asked, taking the bag from Hanzo._

_“Does it matter?” He said and looked up at him. Genji was taller then him and it bugged him a little. “I’m a grown man.” Genji’s visor turned a dark green and he exhaled._

_“You bought a cake.” It wasn’t directed as a question, so Hanzo didn’t answer him. Genji pulled the cake out of the bag and placed it on the table. “This cake is meant to be eaten with family,” he said softly and Hanzo just looked at him._

_“I don’t have any family,” Hanzo slurred out and reached for the bottle of sake, but Genji took it front him._

_“Sit.” Hanzo stared at him and anger began to rise inside him._

_“You can’t-”_

_“Sit!” Hanzo jumped as his brother raised his voice. Had he ever heard Genji yell before?_

_“Fine.” He finally said and took a seat at the table. It was small, only consisting of two chairs. He wasn’t sure why he had even bothered with buying two chairs._

_Hanzo watched as Genji grabbed plates and set them on the table. He took the lid off of the cake and cut two pieces out of it. Hanzo just sat there and watched, it was so surreal, he remembered thinking. Sitting here and sharing a Christmas cake with the brother he had torn to pieces. He wasn’t even sure if Genji could eat. How much of him was cyborg and how much was human?_

_“Here,” he said as he handed him a piece. Hanzo looked down at it and then back at Genji. He was seated across from him and had removed his facepiece so he could eat._

_“I didn’t know you could eat.” He saw Genji’s shoulders rise into a shrug._

_“I don’t need to.” Hanzo looked down at the cake and took a bite. It was sweet, more than he would have liked; he’d never been a fan of sweet things. “Hanzo.” He looked back up at Genji and everything seemed to be blurry._

_“Ha,” he breathed out._

_“You’re crying,” Hanzo laughed and wiped his face with the back of his hand._

_“It’s the sake,” but it wasn’t. He was overcome with feelings he couldn’t explain. Guilt, regret, sadness, happiness; it was all smashing into him. “And this cake is too sweet.” He heard Genji laugh._

_“Yes, yes it is.” And he had continued to cry while they finished the whole thing. But Genji had never pried or said anything, and that had been okay. Hanzo liked the silence._

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Hanzo asked as he stared down at Genji. 

“Besides just seeing your lovely face?” Hanzo frowned and he just laughed. “All joking aside, I am actually here for a reason.” Hanzo turned to face him. 

“Well get on with it.” He said as he took another swig of water. 

“I want you to come live with me.” He choked on the water in his mouth and spit it out all over Genji and Genji just sighed. “That wasn’t rather nice.”

“You can’t just drop things on me like that!” Genji just shrugged. 

“You live in a tiny apartment and I have plenty of space for you.” He stood up and placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “It would be good for you.” Hanzo shrugged Genji’s hand away and took a step back. “You need someone to be here for you.” Hanzo snorted. 

“And how would you know that?” Genji’s visor dimmed as he stared at Hanzo. 

“I can see the marks on your neck.” Hanzo’s hand instantly shot up to his neck and it was still sore. He swore he could still feel the indents of his fingers carved into his own skin. 

“That’s none of your damn business,” Hanzo spat out. 

“Is that what you want? To kill yourself over things that are in the past?” 

“Maybe it is!” Hanzo’s face was flush with anger and he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He didn’t want to have this conversation, he didn’t want Genji to be here. 

“I want you to live, oniisan.” Genji reached for him, but he took a step back. He felt vulnerable and weak in the presence of his brother. “You could give it a try. If you really don’t like living with me, then you are more then welcome to leave.” Hanzo sighed and stared down at his hands. The same hands that had killed Genji, the same hands that tried to kill himself. 

Did he want to die?


	3. Chapter 2

That’s how Hanzo found himself in a very spacious apartment, staring down a man he’d never met. 

“Oh!” Genji said suddenly. “This is Jesse, my roommate.” Hanzo looked at Jesse McCree and then back at Genji. 

“You did not say you had a roommate.” Genji rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. 

“Must have slipped my mind.” Jesse was sitting on the couch, sporting a worn down t-shirt and boxers; watching football. 

“Yo,” he said and Hanzo tried to guess his accent. Southern? 

“I’m leaving.” He grabbed his duffel bag and turned toward the door. Genji looked at Jesse and he just shrugged; he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

“Wait,” Genji said, grabbing his arm. “Jesse’s an old friend from Blackwatch.” 

“Blackwatch? You joined Overwatch?” There was a lot about Genji that Hanzo didn’t know, but isn’t that why Genji brought him here? 

“Yes, I did. But we can talk about that later.” 

“He’s a lot different now,” Jesse chimed in, “too bubbly for his own good.” He stood up with a groan and walked over to Hanzo. The first thing Hanzo noticed was that Jesse was taller then him. “Jesse McCree.” He held a hand out to Hanzo. He’d already been informed by Genji that Hanzo was coming; and all the juicy details about their past. 

“Hanzo Shimada,” they shook hands and Hanzo let out a sigh. “Where is my room?” Genji’s visor turned bright green and you could almost feel the smile on his face. 

“This way!” Genji led him down the hall and to a room that Hanzo initially thought was too big. It had a bed, a closet and a dresser. “You can add whatever you want.” Hanzo looked down at the small duffel bag he had brought with him. All he’d brought was clothes and his bow. 

“This apartment must be expensive.” He turned and looked at Genji and Genji just shrugged. 

“When Overwatch got shut down, I got compensated very nicely to keep quiet.” Hanzo raised a brow at his brother. Keep quiet about what? He wanted to ask, but decided not to. “I’ll leave you to unpack.” Genji closed the door behind him and Hanzo sighed.

He had been okay with living with Genji, but now someone else was here. He didn’t want to have one of his stupid nightmares with that weird southern guy here. It would just be more bothersome than he wanted it to be. He could stay for a week and then head back home, that would make Genji happy; if he at least tried. He could do that at least. 

-

Jesse McCree was a ladies man. He was toned and his southern accent just brought the ladies in and he liked it. Oh did he ever like it. But he couldn’t help the tightness he felt in his pants when Hanzo walked into the apartment with Genji. Sure, he’d slept with guys, but he’d always preferred women; exclusive top and all. 

But oh man, did Hanzo take his breath away. He had a presence about him when he walked into the room. He stood tall and proud and man did Jesse want to see him without a shirt on. A man like that should wear tighter clothing, he had thought. But Hanzo was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants. 

Genji had showed him pictures before, but Hanzo definitely looked different now. His hair cut shorter and tied in a small bun, and those piercings. Jesse wondered if he had more hiding under that clothing, nipple piercings maybe? He chuckled at the thought and Genji looked over at him. 

“Something funny?” he asked from the kitchen and Jesse faked a cough. 

“Ah, no.” Genji stared for a moment, but eventually turned back to what he was doing. He shouldn’t be thinking about Genji’s brother like that. Hanzo didn’t even know Jesse was going to be here, since Genji had great skills at remembering, so he probably wasn’t going to stay. Probably putting on a show for his brother, it’s what Jesse would do anyway. 

The couch suddenly sunk in as Hanzo took a seat next to him. He was still wearing that hoodie, even though it was hotter than hell in the apartment. Genji constantly played with the thermostat, even though the temperature never bothered him. Jesse swore he saw bruises on Hanzo’s neck, but Hanzo pulled the hoodie tighter around him. 

“You watching this?” He asked and Jesse turned toward the tv. He wasn’t much for sports, but he preferred it over the news. Just talk of the omnics and all the hell they were causing. 

“Not really,” Jesse said and handed Hanzo the controller. Hanzo leaned back in the couch and crossed his right leg over the other; flipping through the channels. Jesse turned his attention to the tv, trying not to stare. 

The first thing Jesse noticed as they sat there, was that Hanzo didn’t talk much, or at all for that matter. They’d sat there for at least an hour, watching some tacky horror movie and Hanzo hadn’t said a word. Where was Genji when you needed him? Jesse looked around and heard the faint sound of clanking from Genji’s room. He was probably adjusting something on his body for the hundredth time. Jesse decided he needed to break the ice. 

“You like to drink?” he said with a raised brow and Hanzo turned and looked at him. 

“You have any sake?” Jesse smiled and headed for the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of sake. Genji kept the sake around, even though he never drank it. Maybe he was preparing for Hanzo to move in. 

“Here,” he said as he poured Hanzo a drink and watch as he downed it instantly and held his hand out for another. Jesse gladly poured him another and watched as he downed that one to with a sigh. 

“I needed that,” Hanzo said and gave Jesse a smile that went straight to his groin. He poured Hanzo another and he drank that one more sparingly, giving Jesse time to pour himself two shots and down them. 

“Are you guys really drinking?” Genji said as he walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa between them. “What are we watching?” 

“Something about a tentacle monster.” Hanzo said and poured himself another drink. 

“Ooo, tentacle monster.” Genji said and his visor turned bright green. Jesse watched as Hanzo stared at his brother, unaware that Jesse was staring at him. He knew the history between them. He knew that Hanzo had tried to kill his brother because the family wanted him to. Genji had forgiven him, but the look on Hanzo’s face said he was still in the past. His eyes glossed over, like he was staring at a ghost, like this was all a dream he was waiting to wake up from. 

“You still afraid of bed bugs?” Hanzo randomly said and Genji turned and looked at him. 

“I was never afraid of bed bugs,” Genji said rather defensively.

“I gotta hear this,” Jesse chimed in with a smile. 

“He used to make our mom check under his bed every night for bed bugs,” Hanzo said and took another drink, “he was such a scardy cat.”

“No I wasn’t!” Genji said and took a drink of the sake. “And besides, that's all your fault anyway.” Hanzo shrugged and chuckled. 

“Not my fault you were so gullible.” The more Hanzo drank, the more Jesse could see him changing. He was more talkative, laughing and joking with Genji. It was like he had forgotten whatever was causing the pain in his heart. 

“It’s time to put you to bed.” Genji said after a few hours. Hanzo was positively wasted and laughing at the ceiling. 

“But it’s so _white!_ ” He proclaimed, “Just like the sand back at the castle!” Genji picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. “Where are we going?” He asked, still laughing and then he locked eyes with Jesse. “You’re pretty cute for a dude,” he said and started laughing again. 

“Yep, way too much to drink.” Jesse watched as Genji carried his older brother down the hall. There was a bang and more laughing, then it all seemed to go quiet. “You stopped drinking,” Genji said when he came back to the living room. Jesse glanced at the bottle of whiskey; only three shots missing from it. 

“I couldn’t keep up,” he joked. 

“I’m going to head out for a bit,” Genji said as he headed for the door, “if anything happens, just call me.” Jesse raised a brow. 

“Your brother going to kill me or something?” Genji shrugged and laughed as he left. It made Jesse just a little bit uncomfortable. 

At some point, he’d fallen asleep on the couch and was startled awake by a scream. At first he thought he’d dreamt it, but then he heard a crash come from Hanzo’s room. He was aware that assassins were after him, another reason Genji wanted to keep him close, but had one really found him? 

He made a mad dash for Hanzo’s room and swung the door open, but wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Hanzo was laying sprawled out on the bed, kicking his feet under the sheets as if trying to get someone off of him and his hands were wrapped around his own throat. He could hear the small gasps he made for air, but nothing was getting to his lungs with the hold he had on himself. 

Jesse contemplated calling Genji, but knew he wouldn’t be here in time, so he crawled onto the bed with Hanzo. He straddled him and as much as he would rather this be sexual, it was far from it. First he tried to shake his shoulders to wake him up. 

“Hanzo,” he called out, “Hanzo wake up.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo gasped out and tears ran down his face. Jesse made a grab for Hanzo’s hands and did his best to pry them off of him, but he had a death hold on himself. He took in a deep breath, rose his hand, and landed it across Hanzo’s face with a loud _smack!_ Hanzo’s eyes shot open and he instantly realized what was going on and released his hands from around his throat. He coughed and gasped for air; Jesse could almost hear the air filling his lungs. 

“Jesus man,” Jesse said as he sat there, “give me heart attack.” Hanzo looked up at him and Jesse could see the fog in his eyes. He was still drunk. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” he said softly. 

“What if I hadn’t been here?” Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I always come out of it before it gets too bad.” Jesse snorted. 

“Gets too bad? Do you hear yourself? You got a pretty nice bruise around your neck now.” Hanzo looked away and took in a deep breath. He was shutting down, Jesse could see it. “I’m just going to leave now.” He got off Hanzo and made his way to the door, but something caught his hand. 

“Could you, um, stay?” Jesse sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What was he getting himself into? 

“Sure, just till you fall asleep.” he crawled into bed next to Hanzo and even though they turned away from each other, he could hear the ease in Hanzo’s breathing. It brought Jesse a sense of comfort, comfort he didn’t know he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to catch all of my misspellings and such, but if I missed something, please let me know!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of mature content, more to come!

When Hanzo woke up, he felt drained and his head was splitting. He really had drank too much last night, he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but he regretted it. He rolled over in bed, hoping to get just a few more hours and came face to face with Jesse. Panic washed over him and his face flushed red as he instinctively moved away from Jesse. Maybe just a little too far away, as he rolled off the bed with a loud _thud!_

“What the hell,” Jesse said as he sat up and looked around, “oh, must have fallen asleep.” 

“Did we?” Jesse turned and looked at him and let out a loud laugh. 

“Man, you’re fully clothed.” Hanzo looked down at himself and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh jeez, you make it seem like it was the worst thought you’d ever had.” The door suddenly swung open and Genji ran into the room, but suddenly stop. 

“Damn Jesse, couldn’t even wait a day or two? You attacked him the moment I left didn’t you?” Jesse put his hands up defensively. 

“No, man, god, that’s not what happened.” Genji ran his hand over his face and sighed. 

“I knew this would happen,” Hanzo suddenly felt like he was going to hurl all over the floor, so he made a break for the bathroom, passing Genji. 

He went straight for the toilet and dry heaved for at least five minutes before sitting down on the tile. It all hit him, what had happened last night. He had another nightmare and Jesse had come because of the noise. He felt so stupid, he knew something this was going to happen. Why had he agreed to live with Genji again? Now Jesse knew he had those stupid nightmares and in his drunken stupor, he’d asked him to stay with him. There was nothing he could do about it now, it had all happened and he couldn't change that. Might as well move on. 

A nice warm shower would make him feel better, so he stripped, save for the prosthetic's around his legs and enjoyed the water as it ran over him. Shower’s were something Hanzo enjoyed, he symbolized them with washing everything away. But ever so often, he saw blood wash off his body instead of sweat and it made his hands shake. But today wasn’t one of those days, all he saw was water and the steam that misted off of his body. 

The shower had let his mind clear and his stomach had settled back down, which was nice; he didn’t want to dry heave again. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then realized the only clothes he had in here was what he slept in. The shirt smelt heavily of sake, he must have spilled some on himself. He was in an apartment with his brother and a stranger, it’s not like he couldn’t just walk out in a towel; could he? 

He grabbed his clothes off of the floor and opened the bathroom door. All he had to do was walk down the hall to his room, but Jesse just happened to be in the way. He was looking down at his phone when he noticed Hanzo standing there. Jesse face flushed as he seemed to look him up and down, then his eyes paused at his chest, where Jesse frowned. 

“Is something wrong?” Jesse shot his eyes back up to Hanzo’s and blushed. 

“Ah no,” he choked out and then looked down, “you shower with your boots on?” Hanzo looked down at his legs. 

“These are not boots.” He said, waiting for Jesse to move out of his way. 

“They aren’t boots?” Genji said as he appeared on the other side of him. 

“No, their prosthetics.” Genji’s visor went black for a moment and then turned green again. 

“I don’t remember you ever having those.” Hanzo shrugged. 

“Happened after you were gone.” The air suddenly felt uncomfortable, so Hanzo decided to just push pass Jesse and head into his room. He heard him mutter something as he passed by, but Hanzo pushed it out of his mind. He wasn’t here to make friends with anybody. 

Hanzo knew he needed to get out of the house, so he put on a pair of boxers, sweat pants and a tight workout long sleeve shirt. A nice jog would be good for him, that’s all he needed. He grabbed his phone and headphones and made his way for the door. 

“Going somewhere?” Genji said as he stood in the kitchen. 

“For a jog.” Before anyone else could say anything, he walked out. 

-

Jesse was positively embarrassed by what he had just done. He had just looked Hanzo up and down, _right in front of him_. He’d looked over the muscles in his arms, his tight abs and that amazing tattoo. And of course, he’d even frowned when he noticed Hanzo, in fact, did not have nipple piercings. God, why did it make him so hard when he looked at him? Jesse preferred women and he tried to keep telling himself that. 

Genji plopped down next to him on the couch and let out a long sigh. 

“Something the matter?” he asked and Genji leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

“It is white, just like the sand at the castle.” Jesse was aware of the rift that had cut the two brothers apart. Hanzo was the heir, the eldest. He was supposed to take over the family business and as such, trained daily. Where Genji, went out and had a lavish lifestyle. He’d partied, slept around with tons of people, and lived life the way he wanted to. Where Hanzo was like a bird trapped in a cage, never allowed to leave, only told what to do. 

“Have you talked to him?” Genji shook his head. 

“I don’t know how to. I’m still surprised he didn’t attack me in his apartment half a year ago.” Genji let out another long sigh. 

“Maybe he needs time?” Genji shook his head again. 

“I think time is eating away at him. He lived all that time thinking he’d killed me and then there I was.” Genji looked at Jesse. “And when I looked in his eyes when he saw me, I saw so much pain. God, how can someone be in that much pain? It makes the pain that I went through look like nothing. I was able to heal, I was able to find my way and find peace with what I was. But I fear Hanzo will never find peace within himself.” Jesse wasn’t good at giving advice or dealing with emotions; it wasn’t his strong suit. He had his own demons that he’d locked away years ago.

“So talk to him,” Jesse finally said, “maybe he wants to talk to?” Genji sighed and stood up. 

“I never thanked you.” 

“Thanked me for what?” 

“Saving him last night.” Jesse leaned back into the couch. 

“It was nothing.” 

“It wasn’t nothing to me.” Genji made his way for his room and Jesse just sat on the couch. He’d been thrown into a shit storm and he wasn’t sure if he could stay to see that outcome. 

-

Hanzo returned from his jog covered in sweat, regretting that he’d showered beforehand. He couldn’t stand the feeling of the sweat caked to his skin, so he headed for the bathroom. The apartment was rather quiet. Light was shining from Genji’s room and Jesse’s door was closed and no one was in the living room. Hanzo liked the quiet. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and got an eye full of Jesse standing there butt naked. Their eyes met and it took a moment for either to realize that was happening. Jesse was wet, his hands in his hair as he dried it with a towel. Hanzo let his eyes run, when he knew he shouldn’t, but wasn’t it fair? 

“Hey, above the waist,” Jesse said, “is only fair.” Jesse had a smirk on his face as Hanzo looked at him and that’s when he closed the door. 

“Sorry,” he muttered and headed for his room. Hanzo couldn’t help the fact that everything he had just seen made him hard. He’d seen plenty of naked women before, but not men. He’d never really searched for gay porn when he was in the mood. But damn, Jesse had a body. 

When he got to his room, he frowned at the tent appearing in his sweat pants. This is just great, he thought and ran a hand over his face. He wasn’t sure if the erection was going to go away, so he turned the lock on the door and sat on the bed. He pushed his sweatpants down and worked his cock out of his boxers. 

He couldn’t believe he was sitting here, pumping his cock because he saw a guy naked. And that naked guy filled his thoughts. What would it be like to have sex with a man? To have sex with Jesse? Unknown to everyone, Hanzo was a virgin. Who had time for sex when you were the next heir to a crime industry? When all your time was taken up with training, meetings and then filled with such regret, you couldn’t even look at people? Yes, he was thirty-eight, and a virgin. 

He sucked in a deep breath as he worked his cock, squeezing it just the way he liked it. Think of a women, he told himself, but he just couldn’t. He closed his eyes and imagined Jesse, his hand wrapped around his cock. He pulled his shirt up with his free hand and toyed with his nipples, imaging that it was Jesse’s hand. God, this was turning him on more than it should be. He saw Jesse smirked and lick the tip of his cock, sending a shiver through his body. 

_Don’t moan_ , he said to himself. He had to bite his lip and suck in a deep breath as he grew closer to climax. Jesse took his cock in his mouth and he could almost feel his mouth around him. He pumped faster, squeezed harder and managed to cum all over his hand. He was breathing heavy and his face was flushed. He’d just masturbated to thoughts of Jesse and he didn’t even know the guy. _This is just great._


	5. Chapter Four

Things had grown awkward between Hanzo and Jesse and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Yeah, Hanzo had taken a long look at him in the bathroom, but Jesse had done the same to him in the hallway. And it had already been a week, yet, Hanzo was keeping his distant. He didn’t sit next to Jesse on the couch, choosing to sit in the recliner. Things hadn’t progressed between Hanzo and Genji either. Their chats were short if they happened at all. Hanzo only seemed to talk when he was drunk, so Jesse hatched a plan. 

“Let’s get him drunk,” Jesse had peaked his head inside Genji’s room as he sharpened his sword. 

“Is that such a great idea?” Jess nodded and smirked. 

“He’s quite chatty when he drinks.” Genji seemed to ponder the thought for a minute and his visor lit up bright green. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

“We play a drinking game. You’re a partier and I’m a partier, we’ve done lots of things.” He chuckled. “So I suggest we play ‘Never Have I Ever’, but with a spin. If you’ve never done the act, you drink.” Genji lit up even more. 

“Ooo, I like this idea.” They both knew Hanzo probably hadn’t done nearly half the stuff they had, so this would be a quick game. 

“Wanna play a game?” Genji said when they walked into the living room. Hanzo was sitting in the recliner, his leg propped on the coffee table as he tinkered with it. 

“What kind of game?” His eyes moved from Jesse to Genji. 

“A drinking game.” Jesse chimed in and smiled. 

“Ah, no.” Genji lit up and laughed. 

“Turning down a _challenge_ , oniisan?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes and placed his foot back on the floor. 

“Never,” he said in reply. Jesse went and grabbed the sake and the whiskey and got three shot glasses. Hanzo didn’t know that Genji couldn’t get drunk. His sensors cycled the alcohol through him and practically used it as fuel. 

“So we’re going to play ‘Never Have I Ever’,” Jesse said and sat down on the couch next to Genji.   
“I’ve never heard of it.” Hanzo said and waited for someone to tell him the rules. 

“Okay, so if I say a sentence like, “Never have I ever drank milk”, you’d take a shot if you’d never drank milk.” Hanzo nodded, seeming aware of the challenge at hand. Jesse poured everyone a drink and Genji beamed, ready to start.

“Never have I ever owned a chicken.” Genji said and watched as Hanzo downed his drink. 

“Wait, you’ve owned a chicken?” He asked Genji and Genji laughed. 

“Yes. Master Zenyatta had many chickens at the temple.” Hanzo seemed to think to himself. Maybe the same thing Jesse was thinking; omnics keep chickens? 

“Never have I ever asked a girl out.” They both watched as Hanzo took another drink and Jesse tried his best not laugh. Hanzo didn’t say anything. 

“Never have I ever owned a bow.” The only one to drink that time was Jesse. Guns were his specialty, not bows. 

The drinking went on, the questions getting crazier and crazier, Hanzo drinking to each one. Jesse hadn’t realized how much of life Hanzo had missed out on. He’d never been on a date, never been to party he wasn’t force to attend, never held hands with anyone. It made something swell inside him, but he wasn’t sure exactly what. 

“These questions aren’t fair,” Hanzo said, pretty wasted by now. “Genji was a party hound and your from the south.” He pointed at Jesse and he wasn’t exactly sure what being from the south had to do with the fact that he’d enjoyed parties back in the day. 

“Never have I ever had regrets,” Genji suddenly said and no one drank. It was Jesse’s turn and he could tell by looking at Genji’s body language that the questions were about to get hard. He wasn’t particularly drunk, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tipsy. 

“Never have I ever tried to kill my brother.” Jesse and Genji downed another shot and Hanzo just sat there. He looked like the wind had just been knocked out of him. 

“Never have I ever tried to kill myself.” Jesse took a drink, even though it was a lie, but he didn’t want to face his demons. It wasn’t his time nor his turn. 

“I forgive you.” Genji suddenly said and Hanzo looked at him. Jesse suddenly felt uncomfortable, he shouldn’t be here when they hash it out. 

“It is not that simple,” Hanzo said and laughed, “you can tell me that you forgive me a thousand times, but it is not that simple.” Hanzo grabbed the bottle of sake and took a long drink from it.   
“You can not keep living in darkness,” Genji said, “I am here to help you.” 

“I do not need help,” Hanzo spat out, “if I wanted help, I wouldn’t seek it from a ghost.” Genji’s visor darkened and Jesse could tell that it was a low blow. 

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?” Jesse chimed in, even though he really didn’t want to. Hanzo turned toward them, their eyes liking. Jesse could see the gloss over his eyes, the fog that kept inside the dream. It seemed Hanzo needed a wake up call. Jesse stood up and walked straight over to him. 

“This does not concern you.” Hanzo said and stood to meet him; falling a few inches short. 

“It does now.” Jesse rose his hand and swung a punch at Hanzo, but Hanzo dodged it, raising his knee and jabbing Jesse right in the stomach. 

“You can not beat-” Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s leg and lifted him with all his force and slammed him to the ground. 

“Jesse,” Genji said, but didn’t stand to interject. 

“You’re just a piece of shit.” Jesse said to Hanzo. “Living in a dream that isn’t even real.” Hanzo laughed and suddenly swung his legs under Jesse, knocked him to the floor. 

“I know very well my dream isn’t real,” Hanzo said as he looked down at Jesse, “but do you? You sit here and question me when you also have demons.” Jesse hadn’t told Genji much of his past, so he knew there was no way Hanzo knew. Could he just read him like a book? 

“Brother,” Genji said and stood up, “I forgive you and whether that is enough or not, it is truly how I feel. You need to find peace before you tear yourself apart.” Hanzo just snorted. 

“If I tear myself apart, then so be it. That is what I deserve.” Hanzo stepped over Jesse and headed for his room and Genji just slumped on the couch. 

“Well that failed. I’m going to go out and think.” He said with a sigh, but Jesse wasn’t about to give up. He got up and headed down the hall after Hanzo. “Don’t let him kill you.” Genji joked. 

“We’re not finished!” He said as Hanzo entered his room. He slammed his metal arm into the door as Hanzo tried to close it. 

“I’m done talking.” Hanzo said and tried his best to close the door. Jesse was sure he heard the door splintering, but he didn’t much care. He was drunk and angry, and those were his worst qualities. 

“Don’t care what you think, I’m not finished.” He pried the door open and swung it open and Hanzo just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. Jesse shut the door behind him and walked right up to Hanzo. He wanted to deck him in the face, but he knew he would just dodge him. 

“What do you think gives you the right to lecture me? This is between Genji and I.” Jesse pressed a finger to Hanzo’s chest. 

“Because I was there when they brought him into Overwatch. A broken man in pieces and I watched as Angela did her damndest to fix him, did her best to keep him human. I watched the anger and anguish build inside him. I watched the way he killed men, trying to vent his anger out on anything. And he still forgave you and you throw it in his face.” Hanzo looked down, not able to meet Jesse’s eyes. 

“It's not that simple. Genji can forgive me and I can believe him but,” Hanzo looked up at Jesse, tears forming in his eyes, “can I forgive myself? It is not enough that he is alive, Jesse. In my eyes, I still killed my brother, I watched him bleed out and believed he had died and I _smiled_.” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued. “I _relished_ in the thought of never having to deal with him again. Never having to worry about him again.” Hanzo laughed. “I didn't even realize what I had done until I showered and watched his _blood_ flow down the drain.” 

“Hanzo,” Jesse said softly. 

“I prayed everyday that an assassin would be skilled enough to kill me. I couldn’t just let them win, I didn’t deserve that. I deserved to be beaten down and broken just like I did to Genji.” He waved his hands at his legs. “ _I did this to myself_ , did you know that? I went so fast down a road and smashed the front end of my car into a tree, trying to kill myself.” He laughed again. “But it only cut my legs off, imagine that! I can’t even properly kill myself!” Jesse stared at Hanzo has he broke down, unable to stop talking. 

“Hanzo, that’s enough.” Jesse placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and Hanzo looked down at it and laughed. 

“This is why I do not drink around people.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand and let out a deep breath. “But that felt good.” 

“You need to properly speak to Genji.” Hanzo shook his head and looked up at Jesse. 

“I can not do that. Genji had his own battle, I can not let him drown in mine.” Hanzo took a seat on the edge of the bed and Jesse joined him. 

“How’d you know I had demons of my own?” Hanzo chuckled. 

“Everyone has demons,” he said and looked over at him, “but your eyes gave it away. The same foggy look mine have.” Jesse wanted to believe he had already battled with his demons, but he knew that was a lie he told himself. Jesse hadn’t battled anything. 

“Well I ain't talking about mine,” Jesse said and stared at his hands. 

“Never said you had to.” He could feel Hanzo shift next to him and the room got quiet. Jesse prayed his mind didn’t wander to dirty thoughts; now wasn’t the time to try to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, I know I didn't use the right use for "Never Have I Ever", but I liked the idea, so I flipped it a little.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content warning for this chapter!

Hanzo peaked at Jesse as he stared at his hands. He was too drunk for his own good and now that he’d gotten a lot off of his chest, he wanted Jesse on it. He couldn’t help the thoughts that plagued his mind, thoughts that made his cock twitch. He looked back up at the ceiling and tried to think of something else. He wondered why Jesse hadn’t left yet. 

“Genji still in the living room?” He asked and Jesse shook his head. 

“Nah, he went for a run. Needed to get some air.” Hanzo felt a twinge of guilt and knew he’d have to apologize. But it was their fault for getting him filthy drunk and trying to poke at him. 

“Sorry for the kick to the stomach.” Hanzo said and rubbed the back of his neck. Jesse chuckled and lifted his shirt to see if there was any damage. 

“Hurt like hell and it didn’t even bruise.” Hanzo couldn’t help but look at the curve of his muscles and the little bit of hair that trailed from his bellybutton down into his pants. He didn’t like being this attracted to a man. “So was all that shit true? Not dating and shit?” Hanzo nodded. 

“Father was rather strict with me. He had a marriage arranged for me, but I didn’t stay long enough to even meet her.” Jesse chuckled. 

“Bet she was a looker though. A guy like you needs some candy to drape at his side.” Hanzo was aware that girls found him attractive. He’d bumped into quite a few that wanted in his pants, but he’d never even given them the time of day. 

“I often think of what would have happened. If Genji had turned his ways and helped me lead the clan. I imagine I would be a completely different person.” Hanzo didn’t like to think about it, but in a way, he was glad of the outcome of things. He knew he would have been trapped in Shimada Castle for the rest of his life, placed on a pedestal and put on display. He would have married a complete stranger and pretended to love her; just like his father and mother. 

“Well I like who you are,” Jesse said, “plus you look a thousand times better now than in those photos Genji showed me.” Jesse slowly looked at him as the realization hit of what he’d just said. 

“Genji has pictures of me?” 

“Um, well, sure, you know, older pictures. Not like, baby pictures or anything.” Hanzo raised a brow at Jesse. 

“Well that doesn’t seem fair.” Jesse laughed nervously. 

“Well you saw my dick and I haven’t seen yours, that’s unfair.” Hanzo knew it was the alcohol talking, but he stood up and moved in front of Jesse. 

“Do you want to see mine?” He watched Jesse’s adam’s apple as he took a hard swallow and nodded. Hanzo undid the string on his sweatpants and dropped them to the floor. He watched Jesse’s eyes follow his hands as he slowly pulled his boxers down just enough to reveal his cock. 

“Oh man,” Jesse breathed out as he stared. Hanzo was slightly hard and it seemed to turn Jesse on. He noticed the bulge forming in his pants. 

“Alright,” he said and started to pull his boxers back up, but Jesse grabbed his hand. 

“Wait, um,” Jesse looked up at him, “you’re stressed an’ all. I can help with that.” Did Jesse just offer to give him a blow job? Hanzo’s cock twitched at the thought. 

“I, uh.” He was nervous. He’d never slept with anyone and didn’t want Jesse to know. 

“Just take your clothes off and lay back in the bed. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.” Hanzo swallowed and even though he was nervous, he complied. He pulled his boxers off and then pulled his tee shirt off over his head. He crawled into the bed and laid on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

He watched as Jesse climbed onto the bed after him and covered him. Everything was going to be a first for Hanzo but he needed to make it seem like it wasn’t. So when Jesse’s lips touched his, he opened himself up to the kiss. He let Jesse lead and followed along, just like they were dancing. And man, did that kiss make his dick twitch. He wasn’t sure what kissing was supposed to feel like, but he didn’t want Jesse to stop. 

Jesse used one of his hands to push Hanzo the rest of the way down onto the bed; making him lay flat. Jesse didn’t stop kissing him, like he was hungry and couldn’t get enough of him, and Hanzo was okay with that. His dick was getting hard just from the feeling of Jesse’s tongue against his. He felt Jesse’s hand trail down his chest and abs and grab his cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Hanzo let out a low moan and Jesse chuckled into his mouth. 

“I feel under dressed,” Hanzo said between kisses, he wanted to see Jesse naked. 

“Is that so?” Jesse sat up and removed his shirt and Hanzo took in the sight. The rippling muscles and tight abs. Man, was he thankful for the training Overwatch put him through. 

Jesse gave him one more kiss before moving down to his neck. He licked the sensitive skin there and Hanzo shivered, letting out another low moan. He’d never been touched this way and was afraid if Jesse kept teasing him, he’d blow his load right into Jesse’s hand. Jesse moved his mouth over to a nipple and gave it a flick with his tongue, all the while pumping Hanzo’s cock. 

“You sound like you’re going to cum already, darlin’.” Hanzo looked at him and the look must have been a clear sign that, yes, he was going to cum soon. “I must be really good if you’re already ready to blow.” Jesse chuckled and kissed his way down to Hanzo’s thigh. He let go of his cock for a moment, to raise Hanzo’s legs, giving him a better view. 

“It’s just been a while,” Hanzo managed to get out. He had to lie, he knew Jesse would laugh if he knew that he was a virgin. 

“Well we don’t want it be an early night.” 

-

Jesse was having too much fun teasing Hanzo. He reacted so well to all of his touches, like someone who’d never been touched before. But man, Hanzo could kiss. He almost felt like they were dancing when their tongues intertwined. Hanzo let Jesse lead and it just fueled his ego; Jesse liked to be dominate. 

He stared at Hanzo as he flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock. Watched as Hanzo groaned and panted, wanting more. It made Jesse’s dick twitch in his pants and it was getting rather tight down there, but right now, this was about Hanzo. Jesse was all about making sure his partner felt good, and oh could he tell that Hanzo felt good. 

Jesse took what he could of Hanzo’s cock into his mouth and began to suck. He kept his hand around the base and got a steady rhythm going between his mouth and hand. All the while, he kept his eyes locked on Hanzo. He’d arched his body toward Jesse and his head was leaned back into the pillow and he was letting out some dirty moans. Thank god Genji wasn’t there. 

He could feel Hanzo’s hips slowly starting to buck and he knew that was clear sign he was close. So used a hand to cup his balls and he felt them tighten. He removed his mouth and used his hand to squeeze the base of Hanzo’s shaft, holding the climax right there. Hanzo whimpered and looked at Jesse with wanting eyes. 

“You want to cum?” Jesse said and fondled Hanzo’s balls. Hanzo whined and nodded. “I can’t hear you.” God, Hanzo looked so weak and Jesse loved it. That strong man that had once stood in front of him was now under his control, begging him. 

“P-please,” Hanzo moaned out as Jesse licked the tip of his cock.

“Please what?” Jesse was loving every minute of this. 

“Please,” he breathed, “please let me cum.” Just hearing it made Jesse’s dick swell inside his pants. He put Hanzo’s dick back in his mouth and released him and the sound Hanzo made all but drove him crazy. Hanzo’s fingers were threaded in his hair as he allowed him to cum. And he came hard, his semen filling Jesse’s mouth and he tried to swallow all of it, but it leaked out the corners of his mouth. 

“Man,” Jesse said with a chuckle, “you came a lot.” 

“You did not have to swallow.” Hanzo said and Jesse took a moment to look at him. His chest was rising and falling as he panted and a clear line of sweat had formed on his body. 

“It was the least I could do.” Jesse said and went to kiss Hanzo. He was surprised that the other man did not protest; most men didn’t like the taste of their own semen. But Hanzo opened back up to him and allowed him to devour his mouth all over again; it made his dick swell. “Now it’s my turn to have some fun.” He stood up and removed his pants and boxers and watched as Hanzo’s face stilled. 

“I um,” he said quietly as he stared at Jesse. 

“Don’t tell me, exclusive top?” Hanzo muttered something so quietly Jesse didn’t hear him. “Pardon?” Hanzo coughed and his face flushed as he looked at Jesse. 

“I’m a virgin.” Jesse looked at him. 

“A virgin as in? You’ve never been with another man?” Hanzo looked away. 

“I have never been with anyone.” Jesse just stared at the other man. There was no way a man as fucking hot as Hanzo hadn’t slept with at least someone. 

“You’ve got to be joking.” When Hanzo didn’t say anything, Jesse ran a hand through his hair. “Do you want to try? I can be gentle.” Hanzo’s face flushed, like his mind had just been filled with nasty thoughts. All he did was nod. “Let me go get some lube.” 

Jesse pulled his boxers back on and made the walk down the hall to his room. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of lube. He didn’t bother with a condom, he knew he was clean and if Hanzo was telling the truth, so was he. “Roll over and raise your ass in the air.” Hanzo complied. Jesse felt slightly weird, ordering this man around. Hanzo complied so well, like a trained dog, and he wondered if that was because of his past. Hanzo seemed to be enjoying it, but was he? 

His dick twitched again as he stared at Hanzo’s asshole. It was untouched and a wonderful color of pink, he almost couldn’t wait to stick his dick inside. He poured some lube on his fingers and rubbed the outside before slowly sticking a finger inside him. He was shocked to hear Hanzo moan from only one finger. It usually felt weird your first time. 

Once that finger was knuckle deep, he slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in. He watched as Hanzo’s dick twitched, already getting hard again. Jesse decided to enter a second finger and he felt Hanzo shiver beneath him; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. 

“How does that feel?” He was sure he already knew the answer. Hanzo was moaning rather loudly into the pillow he clutched to his face. 

“G-good.” He breathed out and looked back at Jesse; his dick swelled. He really needed to stop being so damn fucking hot. 

Jesse used a little more lube and slowly entered three fingers inside him, surprised at the moan that left Hanzo’s mouth. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to be inside him. Jesse lathered his cock with lube and lined it up with Hanzo’s asshole. 

“We’ll take it slow,” he said and Hanzo nodded. He started slowly, easing the tip inside. “Your tight, try to relax.” He felt Hanzo relax beneath him and slowly eased the rest of his cock inside. Hanzo shivered beneath him. “How does that feel?” 

“W-weird.” Hanzo said as he let out a shaky breath. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Hanzo shook his head. “Only a little.” 

Jesse took in a deep breath and exhaled. “I’m gonna start moving.” Hanzo nodded and Jesse slowly eased out and pushed back in. 

Hanzo’s ass was tight and hot and it made his dick swell even more. It felt too good inside him, especially since Hanzo was letting out little moans. He gripped Hanzo’s hips and started to move faster and it was if Hanzo couldn’t contain himself. Jesse must have been hitting all the right spots, because Hanzo was shaking with pleasure beneath him. He leaned forward and pressed his chest to Hanzo’s back, feeling the sweat that had pooled there. 

He kept one hand firmly on Hanzo’s hip as the other hand gripped Hanzo’s hair. He’d somehow managed to undo his bun and had most of his hair balled into his fist. Hanzo didn’t seem to mind as his moans grew louder. God, Jesse was going to cum and he didn’t want to. His dick felt _too_ good inside Hanzo’s ass and he didn’t want this to end, but his hips had other plans. He was slamming into him rather hard and he feared he was hurting Hanzo, but if he was, Hanzo wasn’t telling him. 

He dug his fingers into Hanzo’s hip and felt his teeth break skin as he bit down on his shoulder. Hanzo let out a loud groan as he climaxed and Jesse joined him, bucking his hips hard into Hanzo’s ass and he shot his semen inside him. When he was done he pulled out and fell over next to Hanzo, panting like the air had been knocked out of him. That entire experience had been something else. Something other worldly and he hoped it had been just as good for Hanzo, but he’d have to wait to ask him. All he could do is stare at him since he was fast asleep. Something fluttered inside his stomach as he stared at him and that feeling worried Jesse. Worried him more than he would have liked.


	7. Chapter Six

Hanzo stared at himself in the mirror. Well, stared at the large bite mark he had on his shoulder in the mirror. It was going to scar, he was sure of that, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He also had a nice set of claw marks on his hip and it all made him feel weird. He’d just slept with Jesse McCree and couldn’t calm down. 

His hands shook as he looked at them. Jesse had practically dominated him on that bed and he had liked it. That _scared_ him more than anything. He’d been controlled all of his life and never wanted to be controlled again, but he liked being dominated. He liked when Jesse held him down and pulled his hair, liked when Jesse bit his shoulder. God, he had liked the whole experience and that _terrified him_.

He didn’t want to be caged again, didn’t want to be forced to do things against his will. Tears streamed down his face and he shook at the thought. Shook at the memories of the abuse he had felt, of the lashings he’d received for disobeying. It all flashed in his mind and it was all he could do to remember to breath. He hadn’t thought of this abuse before, it had never bothered him. But seeming the teeth marks and scratches terrified him. It pushed him back down into a hole he was afraid he couldn’t get out of. A hole that was filled with Genji’s blood and the sounds of laughter. 

“Hanzo?” A knock at the door pulled him out of the hole and back into the bathroom. 

“Yes?” He was aware Genji wasn’t back yet, since it was still late into the night. 

“Are you okay?” He heard the worry in Jesse’s voice and didn’t know how to face him. He didn’t know how to face the feelings that were going through him or the feelings that went through him in the bedroom. 

“I am fine,” he said the best that he could, “go back to bed.” He heard Jesse sigh. 

“Alright.” Silence. For once, Hanzo hated the silence. He didn’t want to be left alone with his own thoughts, with himself. 

When Hanzo returned to his room, Jesse was already fast asleep. He knew he couldn’t crawl into bed with him just yet, his hands still shook. A quick jog will help. He put on his sweatpants and tee shirt and headed out the door. 

The cool summer air felt nice on his skin and the shadow the moon cast seemed to calm him. After Hanzo had lost his legs and was told he wouldn’t be able to walk again, he’d found jogging to be a rather relaxing activity. He’d done it daily after the prosthetics were attached, wanting to instantly get back into shape. He couldn’t die like that, without putting up a fight. Genji had put up a fight and so he had to to. 

Hanzo didn’t realize he was being watched until it was already too late. He felt the taser sink into his right prosthetic and he came crashing down onto the sidewalk. He reached for his bow, only to realize he’d left it at the apartment. 

“Rare to catch you unarmed,” a male voice said behind him and he turned to see a masked figure loom over him. 

“So you finally found me.” The man chuckled and pulled the taser from Hanzo’s leg. He used this moment to swing his still working leg right into the assailant's face; smashing it into the pavement. Hanzo stood and made a run for it, trying his best with only one leg. He didn’t have a weapon on him and man did this really suck. 

He turned down an alley he thought would round back out to the street that would lead him home, but it was just a dead end. He turned around just in time to take an arrow to his left leg, bringing him to his knees. He grit his teeth together, trying not to cry out in pain. He’d felt worse pain than this. 

“To be the man to take in Hanzo Shimada, I’ll be famous.” Hanzo looked down at his leg, he didn’t dare try to pull that arrow out. 

“Then get it over with.” The man laughed and raised the taser from his pocket, sinking the ends right into Hanzo’s chest. He spasmed and gasped for air as the electricity raked through his body. For a moment, he was scared, he was scared to die. Genji was back, he was alive and he hadn’t apologized to him yet. He hadn’t made his amends, he hadn’t chosen a side. 

The sound of a gunshot sounded throughout the alley way and Hanzo’s face was smeared with blood. He couldn’t move, his nerves shot from the shock. Had he just been shot? Was that his blood he was feeling drip down his face? Someone was speaking, shouting at him, but he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t feel anything and he was tired. Is that what it felt like to die? 

-

Jesse scrambled down the alleyway and pushed the dead body out of his way to get to Hanzo. He wasn’t moving, wasn’t making a sound. Oh god, was he dead? He reached for his neck and felt for a pulse, he was still alive. He looked Hanzo over and saw the arrow sticking out of his leg. He kicked the dead body in the face. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He grabbed his cell phone, smearing it with blood, but he didn’t care. Phones could be replaced, Hanzo’s could not. He dialed Genji’s number. 

“Konnichi Wa,” Genji said, sounding rather happy. 

“I need you Genji. I need you right now and you need to get Angela.” 

“Jesse, whats wrong?” 

“It’s Hanzo, he needs medical attention and we can’t take him to a hospital. Just please get Angela and meet me at the apartment.” The phone cut off as Genji hung up. 

Jesse had been scared only a handful of times. He was scared when his Ma and Pa had died. He was scared when he had met Gabriel Reyes. He’d been scared on his first blackwatch mission and he’d been scared when he lost his left arm. 

Right now he was _terrified_. He stared at Hanzo as he was sprawled out on the kitchen table. Angela was one of the best, but he was terrified he was going to die. Jesse didn’t like seeing people die. It had been hard enough when his parents died and even harder when Gabriel died. He couldn’t sit here and watch Hanzo die. God, he’d only shared a few moments with the guy and didn’t really love him or anything. But he was still scared. 

“On three,” Angela said as her slender fingers wrapped around the arrow. “One, two, three.” She yanked the arrow out and Hanzo bolted in pain. He cried out and looked around the room, locking his eyes with Genji's. 

“Brother,” he said and calmed down, realizing he was in safe hands. 

“Everything is going to be okay.” Angela said and Hanzo looked over at her. Jesse had never been more thankful to be friends with the world's best doctor. 

“Angela is a friend.” Genji said and looked over at her. 

“Angela?” She turned toward him and smiled. “Thank you.” He said and laughed. “Thank you for saving Ganji.” He turned his face back toward Genji. “And thank you for forgiving me.”

“He’s usually not this talkative.” Genji said. 

“It’s the taser. His nerves are all out of whack. I think the attacker hit a vital. We really need to get him to a hospital.” Genji shook his head. 

“We can’t. He’s a wanted man and has quite the price on his head.” Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Okay. I’ll go get medical supplies and bring what we need back here.” 

“My right leg,” Hanzo managed to say as he struggled to keep consciousness, “it was hit with something and it won’t work.” Angela looked over Hanzo’s leg and pressed a button near the top that popped the leg off. 

“I know this work. I might be able to fix it.” She reached for the other leg and popped that one off to. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Clean the wound Genji and get him into his bed undressed.” 

“Ah, might want to clean the bed,” Hanzo said with a laugh, “Jesse made a mess out of it.” Angela and Genji both stared directly at Jesse and he coughed. 

“Um, yeah, I’ll go do that real quick.” Genji’s visor turned red and Angela placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Genji sighed and turned away from Jesse to turn back to Hanzo, who had passed out. Jesse lingered for a few moments longer before heading into the bedroom.

Genji was going to kill him.

-

When Hanzo woke up, he was aware of three things. First, he was naked, second, he felt like he could feel everything in his body, like his nerves didn’t know what the hell they were doing, and third, his legs were gone. He removed the blanket and saw only the attachment that was connect at his knee was there. He couldn’t remember hardly anything. The last thing he remembered was being attacked in the alleyway, everything afterward was a blurr. 

He looked around the room and saw it was his own. There was an IV drip hooked to his arm and Genji was sitting in the corner. 

“Genji,” he said and watched as the lights in Genji’s body suit turned on. 

“Oniisan,” he breathed and came to his side. 

“I’m not sure what happened,” Hanzo said as he stared down at his legs. He didn’t really care if Genji saw him naked. 

“Oh, what do you remember?” Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his skin. 

“The last thing I remember was getting shot in the chest with a taser, everything after is a blurr.” Genji sighed and his visor went dark and then returned to bright green. 

“A friend of mine, Angela, is currently in the kitchen trying to fix your right leg. She’s using the left leg as reference material.” Angela? The Angela that saved Genji? 

“Do I have to stay here? I would rather be in the living room.” Genji looked over Hanzo and shrugged. 

“Should be okay. Angela fixed up your wound and you’ve been asleep for two days so-”

“Two days!?” 

“Well you were hit with a lot of electricity. It should have killed you Hanzo. Angela doesn’t even know how you lived.” He sat back in the bed and reality sank in. He had almost died. He had been stupid, so stupid, and he’d almost died. Why did his stomach sink at the thought? Isn’t that what he wanted? To die? He’d begged for someone to come kill him and someone had and he remembered shaking on the ground, wishing he wouldn’t die. 

“Can you hand me those?” Hanzo said and pointed to his boxers and tee shirt. 

“You can put the boxers on, but we can’t take the IV out just yet, so shirt stays off.” Genji walked over and let Hanzo slip the boxers on himself. He grabbed the IV packet and carried it out to the living room with Hanzo. The physical contact sent heat waves through Hanzo’s body, but he tried his best to ignore it. 

“Awake are we?” A small woman said who sat at the island in the kitchen with Hanzo’s legs in front of her. 

“Yes. Thank you for your help.” Hanzo noticed Jesse sitting on the couch and went to say something to him, but he got up and headed past them, going straight to his room. 

“Did I do something?” Hanzo asked as Genji sat him down in the recliner and hung his IV. 

“Yes you did, but you’re in enough pain so I can’t punish you.” Genji said and his visor turned red as he looked at him. 

“Am I missing something?” Genji raised his hand and poked a finger at Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo looked at it and his face instantly flushed red. “Oh, um, it was the sake.” Hanzo said and attempted a smile, but Genji’s visor stayed red. Hanzo let out a breath and gave him a real smile. “Is it so bad that I slept with him?” Genji sighed, but didn’t say anything. 

“You’re both still in timeout.” Hanzo felt like a little kid and Angela giggled from where she sat in the kitchen. She was chatting with someone on the computer about his legs. 

He was in pain, but it was an okay pain. It was a pain that he could live with if it never went away. He’d had a taste of death and he knew now. He didn’t want to die. 

-

Jesse stared at his door for what seemed like eternity. He heard everyone chatting out in the kitchen, but was too afraid of Genji to walk out there. Genji might have been partly cyborg, but he always gave off a good vibe. That was unless he was flashing red and his sword was at your throat. 

_“You bit him!?” Jesse raised his hands in front of his face._

_“Come on Genji, we were both very drunk.” It just made his lights turn even a darker shade of red._

_“So you used him!?” Genji was yelling and Jesse was rather terrified. Angela sat at the kitchen island with a smile on her face. Like she was enjoying the scene before her._

_“No man, it was all mutual.” Genji flared up, his visor blinking._

_“Then why did he leave? Why did he go for a jog in the middle of the night?” Jesse stood there, unable to answer. “It's your fault this happened.” Jesse knew Genji was letting off some steam, that he needed someone to blame, but his words still cut deep._

Jesse couldn't get it off his mind. Why had Hanzo went for a jog that late at night? Jesse thought everything had been fine, that Hanzo had enjoyed it, but something was obviously weighing on him. He should have stayed in front of the bathroom and waited for Hanzo. He could hear something in his voice that scared him, and he should have stayed. But no, he went back to the bedroom and fell asleep, only woken by the sound of the door closing. 

When he'd noticed Hanzo was gone, he'd went after him, he knew they needed to talk. But God he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He wasn't prepared to carry Hanzo back to the apartment wondering if he was going to love or not. He wasn't prepared to see another person close to him die. 

Jesse was startled at the sound of his phone going off. It took him out of the dark place he was getting into and back into the confines of his room.

Hanzo: This is not fair. 

Jesse chuckled at the text message. 

Hanzo: Time out? I feel like a kid.  
Jesse: You didn't act like a kid in bed.  
Hanzo: You know, this is because of the bite mark.  
Jesse: No, this is because while you were in your nerve stricken state, you told them I made a mess out of the bed.  
Hanzo: It was not a lie.  
Jesse: You made a mess out of the bed. I remember clearly cumming in your ass.  
Hanzo: _We_ made a mess out of the bed.  
Jesse: Are you okay?  
Hanzo: Everything hurts, but I’ve felt worse.  
Hanzo: Their talking about leaving in an hour. Can you come out here when they do?  
Jesse: Yeah, I’ll listen for them. 

Genji and Angela did in fact leave after an hour. Jesse wandered out into the living room to find Hanzo asleep in the recliner. They’d removed the IV from his arm and he was wrapped in his hoodie, his chin resting on his chest as he slept quietly. Angela must have fixed his legs, because they were now reattached. He had looked so broken without his legs, so vulnerable. Jesse couldn’t even imagine how Hanzo felt in that alleyway. He knew Hanzo wished to die, but the fear that was across his face in that alley, told Jesse something else. 

Jesse took a seat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels, keeping the volume down. Hanzo had slept for two days, but the guy looked like the life had been sucked out of him. Jesse sat there and stared at him, wondering what kind of life he had led. Genji had told him a lot, sure, but what about after? What about the life Genji didn't know about out? That had happened over ten years ago. Hanzo had lived ten years with the regret, with the pain and suffering. Ten years with no one to even talk to. 

It bothered Jesse more than he wanted it to.

-

Genji sat in the passenger side of Angela's car as they drove down the highway. She was going rather fast, which worried Genji a little. They had a dead guy in the trunk and being ex-overwatch agents wouldn't help them with the cops; it would probably only make it worse.

“You’re going a little fast.” Angela let out a sigh and let off the gas. 

“Sorry.” It wasn’t like her to act stressed. Angela had always been calm and collected, something Genji had always admired about her. Even in the thick of things, she’d remained a guardian angel to the people. “Have you thought about the recall?” 

Genji had received the Recall that Winston had initiated and only a handful of people had actually listened to it. People weren’t too keen on the idea of betraying the Petras Act. Plus, they had no one to lead them; not like Jack Morrison had. Winston was great, but Overwatch wasn’t the same and Genji didn’t know if he wanted to go back. 

“Have you?” Angela shrugged and let out another sigh. They’d need her and Genji knew that’s what she was thinking. 

“I have, but,” it wasn’t a hidden secret that Angela wasn’t all about war and killing people. She’d joined Overwatch to help people and had been there when it fell apart; when so many people died and she couldn’t do anything. “Lena gave me a call. She said they need me.” 

“The world is always going to need you, Angela. It’s your decision who you want to help first.” She’d been overseas, helping in the peace corps, trying to heal as many broken people as she could. She was only here now because Genji had asked her to be. Their relationship wasn’t official or even a relationship for that matter. In Genji’s eyes, they were just too people who were extremely close. 

“We’re here.” She said as she pulled into an abandoned safe house. “Tell me again why we’re doing this? It would have been easier for the police to find the body and chalk it up to a street gang.” 

“Something bugs me.” Genji said as he hauled the body out of the back of the truck and carried it inside. Angela had been staying here, so it was cleaned up, unlike other safe houses.

“Sara,” she said at the door, “It’s Angela.” 

“Miss Angela!” An A.I. voice sounded overhead. Most Overwatch and Blackwatch safe houses had a home A.I. “It is a pleasure to see you again.” The door slide open and they both walked in. 

“It’s nice knowing only Overwatch agents can get into these places.” Genji said as he placed the body on a table and watched as Sara lit it up. 

“But is it?” Angela said, worry spread across her face as she looked at Genji. “We were told Blackwatch was behind the explosion at the Swiss HQ. Sure, they said they were able to detain the people in question, but you know as well as I do, some bodies were not found.” Genji knew all too well the bodies that weren’t found. 

“You reprogramed the A.I., didn’t you?” She nodded. 

“Yes, only Overwatch agents can use this building.” Meaning, Genji wouldn’t be able to come here alone. “Sara, can you look for any markings on this man?” Genji unzipped the body bag and pulled it down around the dead man. He didn’t need an A.I. to find what he was looking for, he knew where it would be. He turned the body over and looked for the Shimada Clan emblem.

“Well this is troublesome.” Genji rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yes it is,” Sara chimed in over head, “that tattoo is a fake.” It didn’t surprise Genji that an A.I. would be able to tell that the tattoo on the man's neck was fake. The Shimada Clan had been a target of Overwatch for quite sometime, so he was sure they had numerous records on the family. 

“It’s fake?” Angela said and Genji nodded. 

“This tattoo was done by a regular tattoo artist, with a tattoo gun. Shimada’s have practiced the old ways of tattooing for centuries. I thought something was odd.” Angela crossed her arms over her chest. “It bugged me that the attacker toyed with Hanzo for so long. Why try and disable his legs?”

“Is it really that odd? They are a family of assassins.” 

“The Shimada Clan takes pride in clean kills. It’s almost like a work of art when a Shimada kills a target. The wound is always clean, precise. We never toy with the victim. So why did he do it with Hanzo?” Genji looked up from the body and back at Angela. 

“Sara,” he said, “can you tell me who the current leader of the Shimada Clan is?” He heard some beeping. 

“It appears to be Itou Shimada.” That bothered Genji even more. 

“How long has he been in power?” 

“Approximately two years.” That’s when the assassinations on Hanzo’s life stilled. Though he wasn’t proud of it, Genji had been keeping a close eye on Hanzo. When Itou came into power, he must have called off the assassinations, but why? Genji didn’t know a lot about Itou, he’d have to ask Hanzo. 

“So this guy pretended to be with the Shimada's and he was going to capture Hanzo.” 

“Rival clan?” Angela asked and it sparked something in Genji. 

“That would make sense. The Shimada’s have been on the downfall since Hanzo left, but they're starting to gain leverage again. The new leader, Itou, must not care about Hanzo and didn’t want to keep wasting men to kill him. But why would a rival clan kidnap him? Unless they know something about Itou and Hanzo I don't.” 

“Looks like you’ll have to ask Hanzo that question.” Genji nodded and stared back down at the body. If their location was compromised, would they need to move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally Chapter's Six and Seven, but I merged them because I felt they were a little short, so it's a bit longer then the other chapters. 
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoying it so far! Comments are always welcome!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just expect Mature content from here on out! ;)

The moonlight shined brightly down on Hanzo. He looked up at it for guidance, for a way out of this dream. Genji stared at him from across the room, sword in hand, ready to attack. He didn’t want to do this again, didn’t want to keep remembering that night. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. 

“I am done with this,” he said and threw his bow to the ground, “you can not _control_ me anymore.” Hanzo had felt the hands of death. He’d felt them wrap around him and threaten to take him to hell and it scared him. 

“What is it you always say?” Genji said, a smile on his face. “ _‘It’s not that simple’?_ ” He shot forward and drove the sword through Hanzo’s chest. He felt the pain rake through him, felt the sword as it left his body. It’s just a dream. 

“You can not kill me,” he breathed as blood formed in his mouth. 

“You’re right,” Genji said as he pushed him to the ground, “you can only kill yourself.” He felt Genji’s hands wrap around his throat and used all of his strength to fight back. _I don’t want to die._

-

Jesse wasn’t sure exactly when he fell asleep, only of when he woke up. His eyes shot open as he felt the air escape him, felt his lungs begging for something they weren’t getting. Hanzo had pushed him down on the couch and was on top of him, his hands wrapped around his throat. Jesse grabbed at Hanzo’s hands and tried to pry them off, but man was Hanzo strong. 

“Han,” he choked out. He could see the fog in Hanzo’s eyes, could see the dream still playing out. He wanted to commend him for turning the stakes on the other guy, if only he hadn’t been the other guy. 

He pulled his hand back and smacked Hanzo square in the face and watched as the anger left his face. He watched as the fog pulled back, watched as he appeared in Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo removed his hands and Jesse gasped, taking in the air he desperately needed. 

“I-” Hanzo stared down at his hands and began to shake. 

“It’s alright.” Jesse said, but Hanzo just kept staring at his hands. He sat up and grabbed Hanzo, pulling him close. He felt the other man break down in his arms, felt his hands, still shaking, grip his shirt. 

“I-” Jesse held him tighter and Hanzo rested his head on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” He’d never really held anyone before. He wasn’t what you’d call a ‘lover’, just someone who was good in bed. He’d sleep with women and be gone by sunrise, it’s just the man he was. But Hanzo made him feel different, made him want to stick around. 

The thought of leaving had crossed his mind numerous times. He hadn’t wanted to deal with the Shimada’s and their family issues, but things seemed to be different now. The way he had felt in that bed with Hanzo was unreal. He’d wanted all of, he’d wanted to hold him and never let go and he’d never felt like that. But he knew they needed to talk; knew that all of this was partially his fault. 

“Thank you.” Hanzo said after a long while. “And I am sorry.” Jesse looked down at him and shrugged. 

“Don’t be,” he smirked, “gave me a reason to hold you.” Hanzo snorted and pushed away from him. 

“I am glad you enjoyed being choked.” Jesse looked at Hanzo. He looked tired, like all the sleep he’d gotten didn’t even effect him. 

“It could be very kinky,” Jesse said and watched Hanzo’s face flush. God, did he look hot, even if he’d just choked him. Jesse knew Hanzo had issues, knew he had demons he was fighting with. But it was enough for him that Hanzo was fighting, he wasn’t running away anymore. 

“We need to talk.” Hanzo said and looked over at him. He wished the look he’d given him hadn’t went straight to his balls. 

“I’m listening.” Hanzo took in a deep breath and let it out. 

“I really enjoyed the sex we had.” Jesse knew that’s not all Hanzo wanted to say, so he waited for him to continue. “The way you took control, teased me, fucked me, I enjoyed every moment of it.” He looked away. “And that _scares_ me.” He stared down at his hands. “I do not want to be controlled again. I do not want anyone to tell me what I can and cannot do.” 

“What we do in bed isn’t going to affect how I treat you.” Jesse said and Hanzo looked back up at him. “I’m a dominate kind of guy, but in bed. I don’t plan on telling you what to wear and what to eat.” Hanzo laughed and looked back down at his hands. 

“But am I really enjoying the dominance? Or am I still caught up in the past and believing I have to enjoy it?” 

“You wanna be in control?” Hanzo looked up at him, his face cherry red. 

“W-what?” Jesse shrugged.

“I won’t be dominate. Won’t pull your hair, or bite, or claw or stop you from cumming. You’ll be in full control.” Hanzo’s lips parted as he thought about it and Jesse’s pants grew tighter. “Come here,” Jesse sat up straight on the couch and patted his lap. He was slightly surprised when Hanzo straddled him. His face was flushed and Jesse could tell he was nervous. Hanzo had no experience with another man and Jesse knew that. 

“So um,” Hanzo muttered out and Jesse just chuckled. 

“Start with kissing.” He loved the way Hanzo’s head tilted to the side so their mouths fit together perfectly. He loved the way Hanzo’s tongue wrapped around his and loved the moans that echoed through his mouth. 

Hanzo kissed him like he was hungry and it made Jesse’s dick swell in his pants. He placed his hands on Hanzo’s hips and wanted desperately to run his hands over his chest, but didn’t want to scare him. He didn’t want Hanzo to feel forced or not in control, this was about him, Jesse could wait. 

“You can touch me,” Hanzo whispered against his lips and it made Jesse’s dick twitch. Hanzo leaned back and pulled his hoodie off, revealing the tight abs that made Jesse hard. He was sure he was going to melt beneath Hanzo. 

-

Hanzo looked down at Jesse as he ran his hands over his abs. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to be controlled. His dick twitched in his boxers at the thought of Jesse holding him down. He knew Jesse was doing this for him, was letting him find out what he wanted, but he couldn't help it. If letting Jesse take control made him sink back down into the hole, he wanted to be there. 

“Something wrong?” Jesse said as he stared up at him and Hanzo let out a shaky breath. 

“I am not sure I can do this,” Jesse’s hands stopped at Hanzo’s hips. 

“We can stop.” He shook his head. 

“No, I mean,” he let out a breath, “I can not be in control. All I can think about is how much I want you to dominate me.” Jesse’s face flushed red and then he smirked. 

“Are you sure?” Hanzo nodded and Jesse ran his hands up Hanzo’s chest. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Jesse said, “and keep them there. You can’t touch me, or yourself.” Hanzo swallowed and complied, his dick was already hard in his pants. 

Jesse moved forward and placed his mouth over a nipple, licking and biting it. Hanzo let out a low moan and stared down at him. God, this was driving him mad. He wanted to lace his fingers in Jesse’s hair and the feeling was itching at him. 

“Someone’s getting a lil’ hard,” Jesse said as he run his hand down Hanzo’s abs and raked a finger over the fabric of his boxers. “You know, I’ve changed my mind.” Jesse took his hands off Hanzo and leaned back in the couch. “Masturbate in front of me.” 

“What?” Jesse licked his lips and smirked. 

“I’m not gonna do anymore unless you jerk yourself off in front of me.” Hanzo swallowed and stared down at his boxers. “Eyes up here,” Jesse said, “you gotta look at me while you do it.” Hanzo felt his face beat red and felt the sweat appear on his forehead. God this wasn’t fair, but he _loved_ it. 

Keeping his eyes locked with Jesse’s, he trailed a hand down and fished his cock out of his boxers. Jesse placed his hands on his hips to keep him steady. Hanzo had never been watched before, but it made his dick swell in his hands. He wanted Jesse’s hands on him while he stroked his cock, wanted Jesse’s tongue intertwined with his, but loved the fact that there was nothing he could do. 

“You ever masturbate thinking about me?” Jesse asked and Hanzo nodded. “When?”

“The first time I saw you naked.” Jesse whistled. 

“Didn’t know I had that kind of effect on you.” Jesse smirked. “Tell me what you thought about.” Hanzo let out a low groan as he squeezed his cock. Jesse talking to him only made it swell more. 

“Thought about you jerking me off,” Hanzo breathed out, “thought of your mouth wrapped around my cock.” 

“You have one dirty mind Hanzo Shimada.” He suddenly pulled him closer. “I’ll give you a reward.” Jesse locked his lips with Hanzo’s, intertwining his tongue with his. “Don’t stop.” Hanzo kept moving his hand, kept pumping his cock, Jesse’s mouth just drawing him closer to climax. “Yer shaking.” Jesse chuckled. “Already close?” Jesse reached his hand down and grabbed Hanzo’s, removing it from his cock. “We don’t want that.” 

“But-” 

“No buts.” Hanzo let out a shaky breath as Jesse stared at him. “Take off your boxers.” Hanzo complied and stood, taking off his boxers. He wanted so badly to touch himself and finish, he felt his cock ache for it. He watched as Jesse removed his shirt and pants; revealing he hadn’t worn any underwear and a very hard cock. “Comer’.” 

Hanzo climbed back on top of him and let Jesse guide him. He let Jesse take control of him, let Jesse control his body. Jesse raised two fingers to Hanzo’s mouth and he instinctively opened it, pulling Jesse’s fingers in and sucking on them. 

“Man, you make my dick twitch,” Jesse said as he stared at him. He put one of his hands on Hanzo’s hip and made him lean forward and over his shoulder. Hanzo felt the fingers that had just been in his mouth prod at his entrance. 

Jesse eased one finger in and then two and Hanzo was afraid he was going to lose it. He wanted so badly for Jesse to be inside him, to be fucking him. He'd never wanted anything that badly.

“Tell me what you want.” Jesse said as he teased Hanzo's asshole, slowly fucking his ass with his fingers. Hanzo bit his lip and moaned, slowly rocking back into Jesse's fingers. 

“Inside me,” he said with a shaky breath, “want you inside me.” Jesse removed his fingers and Hanzo whimpered, he was so close. 

Jesse pulled him back into his lap and positioned his cock with Hanzo's asshole, pressing the tip against the entrance. Everything stilled for a moment, like the world around Hanzo paused as he looked at the other man. And then it occurred to him, how long had he needed someone like Jesse?

-

Jesse noticed that the movements had stopped, that the world had stilled and this was new for him. He'd never had sex with someone that made everything seem to stop. He'd never taken a moment to just look at the other person he was fucking. But he looked at Hanzo, stared right into his eyes and saw the reassurance he needed. Saw the way his lips parted as he waited for him to continue and that's all Jesse needed. 

“Ease down onto me,” it came out like a whisper, but Hanzo must have heard him, because he eased back down onto him. 

Jesse could feel his cock slide into Hanzo. He was still tight and hot and Jesse had to beg himself not to lose control. He wanted to buck his hips into Hanzo so hard he'd be sore, but he didn't want to be too dominate. Not yet. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo moaned out as he eased all of Jesse’s cock inside him and it just made it smell more. 

“You make it so hard for me to keep control.” Jesse didn't mean to say it, but the look Hanzo gave him, _oh God._

“So lose control.” That was all Jesse needed. He grabbed Hanzo's hips and held him there as he began to thrust up into him. But it wasn't enough, he needed Hanzo beneath him. Still inside Hanzo, he moved and turned, pushing him down into the couch. This is what he wanted. He wanted to see Hanzo stare at him with such hunger in his eyes as he loved every minute of it. 

He leaned over him and stared down at him, loving when Hanzo wrapped his legs around his ass. He was thrusting hard, pounding into him, but he didn't care. Hanzo moaned and grabbed Jesse's shoulders, digging his fingers in, and Jesse couldn't get enough of it. He reached his hand behind Hanzo's head and pulled the hair tie there, fisting all of Hanzo's hair in his hands. He loved the curve of Hanzo's neck as he forced his head back, loved the feeling of the skin there under his teeth. 

“Jesse, I'm going to-” Jesse bit down, the taste of blood on his tongue, but it's what he needed. He pounded into Hanzo and felt his body quake beneath him as he came all over their stomachs. 

“Fuck.” Jesse said as he released everything he had into Hanzo. He leaned forward and kissed him, pulling him close. They both seemed to collapse, Jesse unable to pull out just yet. He laid his head on Hanzo's chest and just listened to the sound of his heart beat. 

“Genji is going to kill us if he finds out we fucked on the couch.” Hanzo said, out of breath. 

“Yes I am.” They both looked up as Genji stared down at them. His elbows were propped on the back of the couch and his visor was bright red. 

“Wait, I.” Genji tilted his head to the side.

“Jesse you have to the count of three to get out of my sight. One,” Jesse had never moved faster in his life. He thought he’d been fast in Blackwatch, but Genji definitely tested that. He grabbed all of his clothing and made a mad dash for the bathroom, not realizing until the door was closed that he’d left Hanzo out there alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd update on Saturdays, but I'm actually pretty close to finishing the story, so might upload a chapter a day just to keep the suspense, but don't hold me to that! :)


	9. Chapter Eight

Hanzo took a deep breath as he looked at his brother. He’d pulled his clothes back on, hating the feeling of his cum stick to it. 

“Genji-” 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Genji stood at the end of the couch, just staring at him. 

“No, we are going to talk about it now.” Genji laughed and waved his hands in the air. 

“Oh, so we can talk about the fact that you’re _sleeping_ with Jesse, but not about us? Not about the issues _we’ve_ been dealing with?” Hanzo could feel the anger building inside him. He didn’t want to talk to Genji right now. His mind was racing with thoughts of what had just happened on the couch, but Genji was going to force him anyway. 

“Fine, you want to talk about us? I _hated_ you Genji. Hated everything that you were and everything that you stood for. You were what I _wanted_ to be. You think I wanted to be the heir to the Shimada Clan? You think I liked being controlled my entire life while you got to play Playboy?” 

“Hanzo-”

“No, you are going to stand there and let me finish. This is what you wanted and you are going to get all of it.” Hanzo took a deep breath and clenched his fists. “I tried to get away Genji. I tried to live life the way I wanted to, but they wouldn’t let me. Everytime I disobeyed, they’d drag me into the main hall and make me look at the family's swords while they _whipped_ me. They whipped me into what they _wanted_ Genji.” 

“Hanzo, I didn’t-” Genji took a step forward, but Hanzo gave him a look that told him to stay back. 

“No, you didn’t know, because you weren’t there. That’s why I was so happy when I killed you. When I thought you were dead and I wouldn’t have to keep looking at the person I wanted to be. But then there was your blood and it was _all over me_. It covered me and I didn’t know if I could get it off. I’d become the person they’d wanted me to be and I’d killed you, the only person who could have helped.” Hanzo looked down at his hands and they began to shake. 

“Hanzo.” 

“I put myself into a hole, a hole filled with your blood and I couldn’t get out of it. I tried to make amends, by honoring your death every year, but it wasn’t enough.” He turned back toward Genji, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “And then you were alive and it tore me apart. I started to have these dreams of you killing me. What would that have been like? If you had pierced that sword right into my chest and I’d taken my last breath that day?” 

Genji moved and sat next to Hanzo on the couch. The anger had left him, but his hands still shook. He could almost smell the blood in the air, the memories so vivid in his mind. He’d never revisited these memories, he’d kept them hidden inside him, only allowing them out through his dreams. 

“Jesse is good for me,” Hanzo finally said, “I am still in that hole, but I can see him in there with me and it makes everything easier Genji. I do not know what it is about him, but I was able to push out of the dream. When I was in that alleyway, god Genji, I was terrified. I do not want to die, not like that.” 

He felt Genji’s arms wrap around him and it felt nice. He cried and it felt like so much weight lifted off of him, that he’d found a place where he was safe. A place where people were willing to lift that weight off of him. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Hanzo said after a long moment and Genji, reluctantly, let him go. 

“Ah, yes.” He stutters, obviously trying to get back to his thoughts. “Do you know Itou Shimada?” Itou? Why would Genji talk about Itou?

“Of course. Itou is one of our closest cousins, I would say I was closer to him then the others.” He watched as Genji’s visor blinked green, as if taking note. “Why, is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. I just saw him on the news and wanted to know.” Hanzo shrugs, he could really care less about the Shimada's. 

-

After Genji leaves, Angela zips the body back into the black bag. She’ll have to dispose of it, probably use the incinerator. 

“Miss Angela,” Sara interrupts her thoughts, “I’ve been inclined to tell you that you have guest.” 

“Inclined?” 

“Yes, he has higher security clearance then you and I was told to keep quiet until the man with you left. He is waiting for you in the medical lab.” Who could possibly have higher clearance than Angela with who was left of Overwatch? Winston maybe? But Winston liked Genji, he wouldn’t hide from him, plus he was at the Watchpoint.

“Been a long time,” the gruffy voice said to her as she turned the lights on to the medical bay. 

“I’m not sure we’ve met.” She’d heard of the vigilante, Soldier 76, but never thought she’d meet him face to face. 

“Ha, I guess we haven’t.” Blood spilled out of his side and he was leaking all over the floor. 

“I’m guessing you want me to patch you up?” He gave a shaky nod and Angela just stared at him. If he’d been able to get into the safe house, then he was obviously an Overwatch agent. It didn’t surprise her that someone from Overwatch decided to take matters into their own hands. “Jacket. Off.” 

She watched as he pulled his tacky jacket off and placed it at his side. She put on a pair of gloves and headed over to him to inspect the wound. Shotgun shells, lodged into his side. “That’s quite the wound.” He laughed. 

“Just a run in with a ghost. Was surprised when I heard you were in New York.” Angela looked up at him, his visor blocking his face. She tried to piece together who he might be, but was coming up short. 

“Who does Soldier 76 get his intel from?” He shrugged and looked down at her. 

“Another ghost.” Angela narrowed her eyes but turned back toward his wound. That’s when she noticed the scars that laid across his chest and arms. Scars that were all too familiar. Scars that _she’d_ healed. She let out a laugh as she pulled out the bullets. “Something funny?”

“Just the fact that I’m treating a ghost. Seems the worlds full of them.” 76 raised his hand and removed the visor from his face. Angela wanted to cry, but she focused her attention to his wound. 

“Nice seeing you again.” 

“Same to you Jack.” 

-

Jesse is lost in his thoughts, letting the warm water run over his body. He doesn’t hear Hanzo walk in, or even climb into the shower with him. 

“Jesse,” he looks down and sees him standing here, his stomach smeared with cum and he chuckles. 

“You work things out?” Hanzo shrugs and squeezes by him, hoping to get more hot water. Jesse moves to the side and stands behind him, taking note in the cum leaking from his ass. 

“As best we can at the present time.” He takes in the curve of Hanzo’s muscles as he reaches up and gets his hair wet. Takes in the fine tuned body he has, hardly any scars. Almost like a doll. 

“He mad?” Hanzo shakes his head and lathers his hair with shampoo. 

“No, I talked it over with him.” 

“Ah.” Jesse just stands there in the shower, staring at Hanzo as he cleans off. Jesse had finished long before Hanzo had come in, he wasn’t sure what kept him under that water, but he was glad he stayed. 

He finds his hands wander to Hanzo’s hips and pull him against him. Hanzo doesn’t protest as he snakes a hand across his chest and down his stomach. He grabs ahold of his cock and loves the way it feels covered in soap. He can’t get enough of Hanzo, can’t get enough of the feeling of his skin on his. He know’s it should scare him, but it doesn’t. He loves every moment. 

“I am trying to get clean,” Hanzo says as he lets out a shaky breath. Jesse doesn’t say anything as he rests his head on his shoulder and pumps him slowly. Hanzo leans forward, bracing his hands on the shower wall, his legs shaking. 

“No one’s ever made me feel this way like you do.” Jesse says, pumping him harder. He feels Hanzo’s cock swell and twitch in his hand as he talks to him. 

“Nice to see you take a liking to broken down Japanese guys,” Hanzo says with a groan. Jesse doesn't say anything or maybe, there isn't anything to say. All he wants is to feel Hanzo against him, just the contact of skin on skin is enough words for him. 

It doesn't take long for Hanzo to climax and after he does, Jesse just holds him against his chest. Holds him like he's never going to let go. The fear of Hanzo dying had been real and he didn't want to feel that again. Didn't want anyone else he cared about to die; he'd lost too many people. His Ma and Pa, Gabriel and Ana, he didn't want to lose Hanzo to. He didn't want to feel the regret, _I should have done more_. 

-

After showering and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, Hanzo relaxes out on the balcony. It's late, the sun is setting over the tall buildings in the distance and it's quiet. He needs the quiet. Jesse is fun to be around and he enjoys his company, but he also enjoys the silence. You'd think being alone for so long would have granted all the silence he needed, but it hadn't. 

He sits down on the floor of the balcony and crosses his legs. He hasn't mediated in days, he is probably pissed. He thinks of rushing waters and mountains, of tall trees and rocky shores. This is where his dragon lies, curled up on a mountain, it’s blue scales glowing in the sunlight.

“It has been a while,” the dragon says. Most days, it takes on the shape of one dragon, some days two. It really depends on the mood it's in, if it wants to complain to Hanzo about his life choices, it makes sure to be two voices and not one. 

“I have been busy.” The dragon raises it's head and looks at him, he can almost see a smile. 

“Come. Sit.” Hanzo moves closer up the mountain path and takes a seat in front of the dragon. “I've sensed my brother nearby recently.” Hanzo nods. 

“Yes, I have reunited with my brother.” The dragon narrows its eyes. “Genji, I've reunited with Genji.” 

“That is rather good news. It is nice feeling my brother nearby, it makes me stronger.” The dragon looks down at Hanzo. “Does it make you stronger?” Hanzo looks up at the dragon and sighs. 

“We still have much to work out. We are not the young boys we were before.” The dragon laughs.

“Yes, especially with your drastic change in style.” Hanzo blushes, his dragon usually found some way to mock him. The dragon reaches out to him and lays a single claw on his shoulder. “It is nice seeing you, Hanzo.”

“As it is you, South Wind.” Hanzo couldn’t remember the last time he meditated, the last time he’d seen his dragon face. After killing Genji, he couldn’t bring himself to sit in front of the dragon. He hadn’t killed just his brother, he’d killed the dragons as well. 

“I feel something different about you,” South says, crossing his arms in front of him, “you have found someone.” Hanzo shrugs. 

“I would not say I have ‘found someone’.” South laughs. 

“I feel as you do Hanzo. You can not hide things from me.” Hanzo looks down at his hands and sighs. He didn’t know what to call Jesse, all he knew is that he needed him. That he never wanted him to leave. 

“I have found someone.” South laughs again and grins, baring his teeth. Hanzo had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say I 100% proof read these before I upload them, but that would be a lie :P  
> If their's any mistakes that need changing, let me know!


	10. Chapter Nine

Not a lot could bring Hanzo out of his meditated state. In the old days, South would tell him when to leave, in fear Hanzo was spending too much in the ethereal plain. Their chats usually lasted hours and one time Hanzo had spent an entire day there, but today it wasn’t South that pulled him out. It was the ringing in his ears and the feeling of falling. 

He opened his eyes and was met with the night sky above him, the stars looking down at him, growing ever distant. He reached his hands out, looking for anything to grab onto and managed to grab what was left of the balcony. He dangled there, the ringing still in his ears. He was sure he felt liquid heat pour down his neck, had he blown an ear drum? He looked around, seeing lights flicker from inside the apartment. He was at least two stories down, hanging on for dear life. If he fell, his legs might be able to take the impact, but they’d more than likely shatter, leaving him completely defenseless on the ground. Why did Genji need an apartment that was so high up? 

All he could do was climb back up and hope to reach the apartment. The Shimada’s were getting pretty out there if they’d blow up his apartment to get to him. But he’d been wide open, meditating out in the open, why hadn’t they taken the shot? He grimaced as he slowly climbed up the crumbling balcony. His left arm hurt and was leaking blood from a wound he didn’t have time to find. 

“Genji!” He called out. “Jesse!” No answer. It was one thing to come after him, but if they’d killed anyone else, he was going to have their heads. He promised he’d carry them to Shimada castle and stand outside the doors with their heads on spikes. He’d take on the whole clan to get his revenge. 

The explosion had blown a hole into the side of the apartment complex where their apartment should be. The balcony was holding on for dear life as he climbed it, pieces falling below him. He reached the top and pulled his upper body into the apartment, taking a moment. Hanzo was a good climber, but no amount of training told him he’d have to scale a crumbling apartment. Plus he was kind of getting old. 

He locked eyes with Genji, who was fighting off someone cloaked in black, their swordsmanship rivaling his own. He looked around and didn’t see Jesse, which was good and bad. Jesse could have been blown out of the building and fell to his death before Hanzo opened his eyes. He didn’t see body pieces scattered across the living room, so at least he wasn’t here. 

“Where’s Jesse!?” Hanzo shouted and Genji motioned with his shoulder down the hallway. He tried to pull himself up into the apartment, but his arm was shooting with pain. He looked around for anything he could grab, man did he feel weak. 

He heard the sounds of a gun go off down the hall and watched as Jesse came running out. He was covered in blood, hopefully it wasn’t his. He looked at Genji, who motioned toward Hanzo. 

“God this sucks,” Jesse said as he reached a hand down to Hanzo. 

“I am the one hanging out of the building,” Hanzo joked as Jesse grabbed his right arm and began to help him up. That’s when Hanzo caught sight of the assassin emerging from the front door. They instantly caught sight of Jesse and raised their bow. “Hold on tight,” Hanzo said as he pulled Jesse out of the apartment. 

Jesse slammed against the balcony and Hanzo gritted his teeth as he took the arrow in the shoulder. He was losing his grip on the building, Jesse’s weight making it hard for him to hold on. 

“At least now you’re not the only one hanging out of the building,” Jesse joked. How can he joke in this kind of situation? “Hanzo, you have to drop me.”

“Just be quiet.” He looked down and could see that there was hardly any balcony left. Why had no police shown up yet? Did the Shimada’s buy them off? “Genji, you need to hurry!” Genji leaped back and Hanzo heard him mutter something. 

“Your friend is the one with the gun, right?” Hanzo hadn’t noticed the man who’d shot him with an arrow was now startling close. He peaked his head over him and whistled. “Yeah, there he is.” 

“Nice to meet ya,” Jesse said. 

“Well this is a predicament.” He looked down at Hanzo. “He killed my brother you see and that doesn’t sit well with me. But I need you and killing him would just be dead weight and I can’t have you falling and dying on us.” 

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted again. 

“So here’s what we’re going to do. He’s going to make you let him go or I’m gonna keep putting arrows in you, sound fun?” He pulled an arrow from his quiver and dangled it in front of Hanzo’s face. “Decisions need to be made.” 

-

Jesse looked up at Hanzo and bit his lip. Hanzo had a death grip on his arm and was digging his fingers in, he knew he felt blood. But none of that seemed to matter right now. What mattered was the fact that some ass face was standing there, threatening to hurt Hanzo, and he knew Hanzo wouldn’t let him go. 

“Hanzo, drop me.” Hanzo didn’t say anything, instead, he spit on the attackers shoes. He let out a laugh and his face twisted into anger as he drove an arrow through Hanzo’s hand. Jesse felt Hanzo’s grip on him get tighter, if that was even possible. His knuckles had gone white. 

“Should have listened to your buddy,” the guy said, pulling another arrow out of his quiver, “ready for another one?” If Jesse could just reach for peacekeeper, which was tucked into the back of his pants, he could use deadeye. “Not so fast big guy,” he was suddenly looking at Jesse, “make a move and I poke an eye out next.” 

“Jesse I am fine,” Hanzo said, the pain obvious in his voice. 

“Oh are ya?” The man suddenly stuck an arrow in Hanzo’s left shoulder. “Oh my, you were already wounded here, oops.” Jesse could feel Hanzo shaking, could feel his grip loosening. He was going to pass out from the pain. 

“Leave him alone!” Jesse shouted and the man just laughed. 

“You guys lovers or something?” The guy chuckled and looked back as his friend, who was still in a tussle with Genji. 

“I am going to do something really stupid,” Hanzo said and he looked down at Jesse, “get ready.” 

Jesse was a strong man, at least that’s what he thought of himself. He worked out daily, tried to keep the beer belly away, tried hard to please the ladies. He was certain that in the current circumstances, he was probably going to die. The way Hanzo’s fingers started to loosen around his arm, the way the blood dripped down onto his face, it was all signs. But when Hanzo’s grip suddenly got tighter, when he felt his body being lifted, thrown, back into the apartment, he realized Hanzo was a much stronger man than he was. 

He landed on top of the attacker and drew peacekeeper from it’s holster, making sure to land a bullet right between the assholes eyes. He looked up to see Genji slice someone’s arm off, he heard screaming and the world was moving too fast. Everything was moving too fast. He turned back to see Hanzo, losing consciousness, his eyes trying to stay open. He reached for him, reached for him with such an urgency, but he was too late. 

He watched as the arrow ripped from Hanzo’s hand, the only thing holding him there, and watched as he fell. _Everything is moving too fast_. He watched as someone jumped off the balcony next to him, saw the tinge of yellow and white as tears burned his eyes. He was sure he saw an angel. 

-

Angela wasn’t sure what made her wear her Valkyrie suit as she headed for Genji’s apartment. She was a healer, not a fighter, and she had no idea what she was getting into. 

“Feels like old times,” Jack said beside her, loading his pulse rifle. 

“I hope it isn’t like old times,” she bites out, “I hope we make it in time.” Jack rests a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it in time.” Angela was still fighting with the fact that Jack was still alive. He was worse for wear, but weren’t they all? She couldn’t calm her nerves as they drove down the highway, her foot hardpressed against the gas. For someone who cared about safety, she wasn’t being too careful. “Talk to me Angela.” 

She didn’t want to talk. She didn’t want to sit in a car next to a man she’d thought had been dead for years and talk. She’d wanted answers all this time, but now that someone who had them was in front of her, she didn’t want to talk. All Angela wanted was for the car to go faster, for Genji to be okay. 

“Why was your informant watching Genji?” 

Jack sighed, “They weren’t watching Genji. They were watching McCree.” Questions burned Angela’s throat but they wouldn’t come out. 

Her car came to a halting stop in front of the apartment, the sound of the tires squealing echoing in her ear. Jack was out of the car before she was, taking point as he headed for the building. She squeezed her pistol in her hands so hard it hurt. She was scared. She’d been on countless missions, but now that the threat was back and real, it scared her. She didn’t want to lose anyone, didn’t want to see anymore people under her hands. 

But she’d forgotten that Jack Morrison was with her. She’d forgotten what it felt like for someone to have your back in battle, to know everything might just be okay. “We’ll have to take the stairs,” Jack said and she followed him. “What floor are they on?” 

“Eighteen.” The climb seemed endless. The stairs winding up, each floor littered with enemies. But it didn’t matter, Jack pushed forward. Her staff healed all his wounds before they had a chance to even surface. Her mind wandered, she couldn’t stay focused. 

“I can’t be seen, Angela.” Jack finally said. “You have to do the rest alone. I’ll meet up with you later.” She nodded, _no hesitation_. Hesitation got you killed, she knew that. 

She burst through there door just in time to see Jesse grab for Hanzo, just in time to see him miss. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She knew the suit wasn’t meant to hold two people in the air, it was meant for her and her only. _No hesitation_. She ran, faster than she ever had, and dove out the window. She reached for him, her fingers slipping on the blood, but she kept going. She wouldn’t extend her wings until he was in her hands, until she could save him. 

It all happened too fast, the fist full of clothe she grabbed, the sound of her wings, the screaming from above her. “I’ve got you,” she said. It was directed at Hanzo, but she felt it was more for herself. “ _I’ve got you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend I wrote about how the enemy guy knew Jesse killed his bro.
> 
> Also, this chapters a little short, sorry about that.


	11. Chapter Ten

Jesse was feeling horrible deja vu as he stared at Hanzo. He looked so small, sprawled out on the metal table, _so weak_. Angela was saying something, but his ears were ringing. He just stood there and watched as she loomed over his body, watched Genji pace back and forth. They were talking, but he heard nothing but his own heart beating in his ears. _I should have done more._

“Jesse!” Someone was yelling at him, but the ringing wouldn’t stop. It drowned out everything else. “Jesse!” It was Angela, her mouth was moving, but he couldn’t hear the words. _I could have done more_. She couldn’t deal with him, he knew that, as she turned back toward Hanzo. He’d lost a lot of blood and his left hand looked like shit. 

That’s when he felt a hard smack land across his face. It stung and he was sure it was going to bruise. “Jesse, snap out of it.” Genji stood in front of him, his visor a dark green. “Hanzo is going to be just fine. Stop freaking out.”

Jesse snorted, “I’m not freaking out.” 

“You’re freaking out,” Angela said as she dug something out of Hanzo’s left shoulder. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but he’s going to be fine.”

“He’s going to pissed when he wakes up and realizes he won’t be able to pick up Storm Bow for a month.”

Angela laughed. “It’s going to be more than a month Genji.” 

“Well he’ll have plenty of time to recover in Nepal.” Jesse looked at Genji, realizing he’d missed a lot of conversation?

“Nepal?” Genji turned back to him. 

“Yes, we’re going to go to Nepal and hide out. I can’t keep him here knowing they’ll go to these lengths to get him.” Jesse shook his head and sighed. 

“Why are they trying to kidnap him? Don’t the Shimada’s want him dead?”

“Wasn’t the Shimada’s,” Genji said, his visor turning dark red, “it’s some stupid low life clan trying to use Hanzo against the Shimada’s.” 

Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, “But what on earth is Hanzo going to mean to the clan now? Wouldn’t they just be like, “Go ahead and kill em”?” Genji shrugged.

“I really don’t have any answers right now. Until I can get them, we’re heading to Nepal.” 

-

South Wind looked down at him as he looked out at the setting sun. It was always more calming to be in the ethereal plain, to be where no one could bother him. He could hear the slight sound of voices above him, people arguing, talking. He didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to feel the pain. He looked down at his hands and cursed. 

“Something is troubling you,” South wrapped around him, trying to give him some comfort. 

“I will not be able to hold Storm Bow for some time after today.” He tried to remember the last time he shot an arrow, that last time he used South Wind. It was the day he found out Genji was alive, since then he’d declined. 

South Wind chuckled above him, “Maybe this is what you need.” Hanzo snorted. “Now you have to work from the ground up again, will it not be fun? The challenge of recovery?” South Wind always had a way with words, always had a way to calm him down. 

Hanzo chuckles. “Well if you put it that way.”

“You have never been able to turn down a challenge.” South wraps tighter around him. “A gift and a burden.” 

Hanzo looks down at his hands, “Maybe a burden no longer.”

-

He wakes in agony. Angela assures him she’s given him the best pain medicine she has, but he’s sure she hasn’t given him anything. He’s aware of his left arm wrapped in medical bandage and tries not to look at it. _The challenge of recovery_. More like the challenge of not feeling useless the next month. 

“Please do be careful with it,” Angela says, “you were lucky I was able to repair the nerves, but you won’t be able to move those fingers for some time.” _I can find a way._

“I am still confused how I survived at all.” He’s aware of Jesse standing in the corner of the room, aware of the trail of smoke leaving his lips. Since when did he smoke? 

“So am I, to be completely honest. The Valkyrie suit wasn’t meant to hold under more than my weight.” 

He hears something fall in the distance, Jesse knocked over his chair. “So you flew out there not knowing if you were gonna live or not?” 

Angela shrugs, “Wasn’t about to hesitate.” 

“Then I thank you.” Hanzo tries to give her somewhat of a bow, but it’s hard when you’re not standing, so he bows his head. 

Genji walks into the room, is visor bright green. “Everything is set and we’re prepared to travel.”

“Travel?” Hanzo asks with a raised brow. 

“Yes, we’re going to Nepal for a little while. And before you ask, yes I already got your things.” He looks over at Jesse, who’s still smoking. 

“I do not suppose I have a choice in the matter.” 

Genji beams, “Nope! Angela can we talk for a moment?” 

He’s alone in a room with Jesse and the air feels tense. He’s not sure if he said something in his sleep, or if something's changed, but Jesse doesn’t move from his spot in the corner. They sit like that in silence, but Hanzo thinks it might be enough. “Come here,” he calls out and Jesse complies. He reaches out with his only good arm and touches Jesse’s cheek. “Since when did you smoke?”

“Genji doesn’t much like it, so I’ve been going outside.” Hanzo wondered how it could possibly bother Genji, can’t he filter that stuff out of the air?

Hanzo turns and drapes his legs off the edge of the table and pulls Jesse closer. Jesse goes for the kiss before he does. He pulls the cigarillo out of his mouth and fists a hand in Hanzo’s hair. He tilts his head to the side and goes in for the most passionate kiss they’ve ever shared. “You have to stop giving me heart attacks.” It’s but a whisper against Hanzo’s lips, but the whisper is enough. It tells Hanzo all he needs to know. 

“You taste smokey,” Hanzo says with a laugh and Jesse smiles. 

“Not gonna tell me to quit?” He shrugs and pulls Jesse back down for another kiss. The cigarillo leaves behind a taste that’s new to Hanzo, a taste that’s now all his. 

-

The flight to Nepal is grueling. Jesse was never much for flying, always hated the feeling. He’d rather be on a train, a horse, even a car, just not a plane. Genji couldn’t get them seats together, which is another reason he doesn’t want to be here. Hanzo’s in the next isle over, his head tilted against the window while he sleeps. He can vaguely see the earbuds poking out under his hood. He want’s to be over there, wants to hold Hanzo close, but instead he’s sitting with a kid. A kid who keeps making comments about his hat. Genji’s on the other side of him, beaming green. 

He told him not wear the hat, but Jesse was too stubborn, didn’t listen. He wants to make a comment and direct a comment at Genji, get the kid talking about him, but he doesn’t. Genji's’ wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, trying to cover up as much of himself as he can. He’s not an Omnic, but he’s been called one before. Tension’s been on the rise lately and the last thing they need is trouble. 

All Jesse knows is he wants off this flight. 

-

Genji watches Hanzo like a hawk. He’s groggy from the flight and Genji can see him waver. Angela’s given him a hard dose of pain medication to take for the next week while he heals and it’s affecting him. He see’s him begin to fall as they go to grab their bags and he reaches out for him, but he’s too late. Jesse’s hand snakes around Hanzo’s waist and holds him up. He watches Hanzo lean against him, a grimace on his face from the pain. 

Genji grabs their bags. 

-

“What’s he doin’?” Jesse asks as they hang out in a coffee shop near the airport. Their flight got in earlier then it should have, so now they have to wait for their ride to get here. Hanzo’s leaned back in the booth, his head on his chest. It looks like he’s sleeping, but Genji knows better.

He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in the booth, “He’s in the ethereal plain.” Jesse raises a brow. “We go there to talk to our dragons.” 

“Dragons?” Jesse asks, highly confused. “You mean the thing from your sword? The one you always kept on your back when we did missions?” Genji nods. 

“He’s been spending a lot of time there, which is good.” Jesse doesn’t continue with the discussion, just takes a drink from his coffee and lights a cigar. 

Genji watches as Jesse stares at Hanzo. He watches the tinge in his eyes, the gloss, as he looks at him. He never would have thought his brother would lean on someone else, would let someone else care for him. He knew it was probably eating Hanzo alive, the feeling of being useless, defenseless. But maybe it wasn’t eating him as much, since Jesse’s around. He’s good for me. Yeah, maybe he is. 

-

It’s plainly obvious that Jack is holding out on her. They can sit in silence all he wants, but she wants answers. She’s not silent anymore, she’s not on her way to save lives; she’s still. Angela is always moving, always on her feet, but right now, she’s stilled. 

“Answers Jack, I want them.” She watches as his shoulders sag and he leans further back into the wall. Still silence. “Jack.” She approaches him, wanting to reach out and touch him, but she doesn’t. “I was there. I attended your funeral. You have to give me something.” 

He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t have answers Angela. I woke up in some lab. Guys in suits were trying to experiment on me, something about the Soldier Enhancement Program working better than they’d hoped.”

“The reports said Gabriel killed you, that he went rogue.” 

Jack sighs and shakes his head. “I didn’t even see Reyes. I was in my office when the explosion went off.” Angela notices the look Jack gives her, a look that says he doesn’t completely trust her. A look that frightens her. 

She lets out a laugh, “I get it now. You were looking for me, the wound was just an added bonus that helped your story.” She crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into the medical table. “So out with it, you came here for a reason.” 

Jack shifts, uneasy. “Records say you examined Reyes body, that you determined it was him.” Angela raises a hand and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“They brought me pieces of a person and told me to identify-”

“Did you identify the body?” Angela shifts, extending her arms out, almost defensively.

“There wasn't anything to-”

“Angela, answer the question!” 

“No Jack. I didn't. They brought me pieces and told me it was Gabe and told me to make the call, but I couldn't. There wasn't anything there that even told me it was him, so no I didn't mark it on the records.” Jack sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“So HQ went above you and stamped your name on it.” 

Angela stands up, “Why does that matter?” 

“Because Reyes isn't dead.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

“Tekhartha Zenyatta.” Zenyatta said as he greeted himself, his hand extended, Genji gladly took it even though it was meant for Hanzo and Jesse. 

“It is so nice to see you again!” Genji was beaming, his visor a bright green. “This is Hanzo and Jesse.” 

Hanzo bowed, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Jesse tipped his hat, “Nice to meet ya’.” 

“I’m sure you are all jetlagged, so I will show you to your rooms and we can talk later.” 

The monastery was huge, bigger then Shimada castle. Hanzo wasn’t sure if he’d be able to cover all the land here before the month was over, but he was going to try. He was getting lazy and had been neglecting exercising for at least the past year. Now with his clan going full frontal on trying to kill him, he’d need to be a peak performance. Though, he couldn’t ignore the pain in his right and left arms and it would be a challenge. _The challenge of recovery._ It was so easy to hear South Wind’s voice in his mind now, which brought comfort to him. 

“You’ve each been given your own room,” Zenyatta said as he point toward the doors, “Genji already knows where his is, you're both here,” he pointed to two doors across from each other, “Hanzo over here and Jesse over here. Please enjoy your stay and get some rest.” 

Hanzo wanted to rest, god did he want to lay down and sleep. Angela was not joking on the pain medicine, when she said she was going to give him the strongest stuff she had, she wasn’t lying. He always felt sluggish and tired, drowsy and nauseous. She said it would only be for a week, that’s all he had to endure and he knew he could do it; it would just be grueling. Hanzo didn’t like being defenseless and right now that’s exactly what he was. 

He turned as the door to his room opened and closed. Jesse stood there, the smoke from his cigarillo filling the room. “Mind if I stay?” Hanzo shook his head and sighed. 

“I need help taking my clothes off anyway,” Jesse smirked and walked toward him. “But no funny business, I really need to sleep.” 

Jesse took the cigarillo out of his mouth and gave him a kiss, “I know.” He helped Hanzo out of the sling that was holding his left arm and then out of his hoodie. His shoulders were covered in medical bandage and Jesse frowned at them. 

“Something wrong?” Hanzo asked as Jesse helped him out of his sweats. 

“Nah, nothing's wrong.” Hanzo looked down at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. He would have to try harder now at not dying. 

They settled into bed together and Jesse pulled him close. It didn’t take long for Hanzo to fall asleep.

-

Jesse hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time. He usually slept through the night, the memories escaping him when he woke. He used to have nightmares when he was apart of Deadlock and then when he was apart of Blackwatch, but they’d all but stopped. Jesse hadn’t had a nightmare like this one in years. A nightmare so vivid he could feel the blood on his hands, hear the voices even after he woke up. A nightmare filled with so much death and the voices all telling him the same thing. _You should have tried harder_. 

He awoke covered in sweat and blinked a few times until the images went away, until they were no longer there. Hanzo lay’d next to him, he stirred, but didn’t wake. Jesse rolled onto his side and brushed his fingers against Hanzo’s face, tracing his lips and the curve of his chin. Something inside him had changed when he’d met Hanzo, something he still hadn’t figured out. All he knew is he didn’t want to let him go, didn’t want to be in another situation where he might die. _But you left us, didn’t you?_ He shook his head, keep the voices away. 

Jesse watched as Hanzo slept, watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He ran his hand over Hanzo’s left arm, tracing his tattoo. _It won’t last, you’re too much of a ladies man, McCree._ A familiar voice, a voice unlike the others. _But I hope it works out for you._

“Me to Ana,” he sighed, “me to.” 

-

Hanzo stirs awake sometime in the middle of the night, the pain over taking him. He must have done something in his sleep, because his hand hurts like all hell and blood is seeping through the bandage. He curses under his breath as he gets up, doing his best not to wake Jesse. He walks out into the hall, realizing he never asked where the bathroom was. He doesn’t know where Genji’s room is at or where Zenyatta might be. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with his good hand. 

He turns and wanders back into his room, he’s going to have to ask Jesse for some help. He looks peaceful laying there and Hanzo can’t help but stare. Something about this man had captivated him, something had pulled him in. Maybe it was his southern accent, the curl in his shaggy hair, the taste of his kiss, the fact that he stayed, even after hearing Hanzo’s story. 

Hanzo crawls back down onto the bed and nuzzles his head under Jesse’s chin, causing him to stirr. “Something the matter Hanzo?” Jesse pulls back and looks down at him. 

“I think I messed up my hand.” 

“Well jesus, I’d say so.” Hanzo pulls him close and wraps his good arm around him. 

“I just want to stay like this for a while longer, then we can worry about it.” Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo, ever so gently, like he might break him and Hanzo notices. He pulls Jesse closer, holds him as tightly as he can and listens to the sound of his heartbeat. 

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler.” Jesse jokes and holds Hanzo tighter. 

“Me either.” He sighs, not able to explain the flux of emotions he’s feeling. He wants to hold Jesse so close to him, so close that he can’t leave. 

Jesse runs a hand through Hanzo’s hair, comforting him. “You wanna talk?” Hanzo shakes his head and Jesse chuckles. “You know, I never saw myself here, holding someone like I am you. Was always a one night stand kind of guy.” Hanzo peers up at him, curious. 

“What made you come back?” 

Jesse shrugs, “Maybe it was the way you looked at me, the pure want in your eyes.” Hanzo snorts. 

“I never looked at you that way.” Jesse chuckles and looks down at him. 

“Yeah sure, not even once right? Cause I'm pretty sure I saw it a bunch, especially when my dick was deep inside you.” Hanzo's face flushes and he looks away. “You get so shy when we talk about sex but you love every minute of it.” 

“I think you are just inflating your ego.” Jesse flips Hanzo onto his back and stares down at him, his hands on either side of his face. 

“Wanna prove that?” Hanzo looks back up at him and raises a brow. 

“Is that a challenge?” Jesse runs his hands over Hanzo’s chest, tracing every little detail. 

“A challenge you’re going to lose.” 

-

Jesse doesn’t waste time as he starts to devour Hanzo. He opens his lips with his own and dives his tongue inside. Hanzo greets him and the dance begins, all though this time it’s different, Hanzo’s trying to lead. I did challenge him. Hanzo isn’t going to back down lightly, Jesse knows this, so he has to try harder. When he pulls away, Hanzo’s smirking, hiding the lust in his eyes well. It just makes Jesse swell even more, making his boxers tight. He sits up straight and removes his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Hanzo’s eyes are watching him, watching his every move. 

Jesse kisses the nape of his neck, traces his collarbone with his lips. He’s trying to ruse moans out of Hanzo and is surprised when he’s met with nothing. “You’re gonna make me play dirty,” he jokes and moves to suck on one of Hanzo’s nipples. He gets a slight gasp out of him, but that’s all. Think dirtier. Jesse smirks and moves lower, licking the skin under Hanzo’s belly button. 

He places his hands on Hanzo’s groin and teases him through the fabric of his boxers. He keeps his eyes locked with Hanzo as he brings his mouth down and kisses the fabric, licks it with his tongue. He’s rewarded with a flushed face and parted lips. That’s it. He cups Hanzo’s balls through the fabric and gives them a playful squeeze, while his mouth works the fabric. Hanzo’s dick swells and twitches beneath the fabric, begging to be touched, but Hanzo doesn’t say anything. 

Jesse looks up at him and see’s he’s trying hard to hold it together. His face is flushed, his eyes on the verge of giving him away. He watches as he swallows, watches the way his chest rises and falls, watches the sweat start to form on his brow. The way he looks at him makes his heart race, makes it hard to breath. He wants to kiss him, hold him, devour everything that Hanzo is, but he’s afraid. Afraid to put himself out there, afraid to tell the other that he might love them. So he just continues to tease, prod and poke. 

“You’re just torturing yourself,” he says as he runs his tongue along the fabric, it’s soaked with his saliva, “just tell me you want me.” He watches Hanzo swallow and take in a sharp breath; he doesn’t say anything. This is what I get for challenging a dragon. He drags a finger up the length of Hanzo’s cock and feels it twitch. “It’s beggin’ for me Hanzo.” He wants to rip his boxers off, wants to be deep inside, wants to lose control, but he waits. 

“I could leave you like this,” he says as he kisses the fabric again, “leave you all hot and bothered, your cock beggin’ for me.” He runs his tongue up Hanzo’s length again and that’s when he hears it, a moan. He looks up at Hanzo and see’s a man so weak with want, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Tell me what you want.” 

“God-” Hanzo lets out a breath, “Just touch me-” He’s shaking, ever so slightly, “Please touch me.” Jesse pulls Hanzo’s boxers off and holds his cock in his hand. It’s hot and thick from all the teasing, ready for Jesse when he sticks it in his mouth. He hears the moans that leave Hanzo’s mouth as he fists his hand in his hair. 

Jesse works him, sucks on the head while his hand pumps the base. His other hand moves down and teases Hanzo’s ass, his fingers prodding the entrance. It’s already covered in saliva and Jesse wants to be in there. He wants to take Hanzo and crush him into the bed, mold them into one, but he waits. He waits and watches as Hanzo squirms under him, watches as his body trembles with pleasure. Hanzo’s head is tilted back into the pillow and his body arched toward Jesse, his hips bucking slowly. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo moans and looks at him, a look in his eyes that makes Jesse lose it. He covers Hanzo in seconds and devours his mouth, enjoying the soft moans that echo inside him. He can’t wait anymore, he needs this. 

He slides into Hanzo with ease and loves as he trembles beneath him. His face is twisted with pleasure, his eyes gleaming with pure want. Jesse doesn’t hold back, can’t hold back as he slams into Hanzo. He wraps his arms around him and ignores the slight sounds of a pain that leave him, only hears the pleasure. He doesn’t notice when Hanzo wraps both arms around him, doesn’t notice the blood that starts to trail down his back. All he can feel is the pleasure, the want, as he goes faster, harder. 

Hanzo shakes beneath him, tears in his eyes, “Jesse- I’m-” He isn’t able to finish as Jesse covers his mouth with his. He takes in all the moans as Hanzo climaxes, cumming on their stomachs. A tremor rakes through his body and Jesse can feel it, feels it squeeze around his cock and he explodes. He lets out a groan as he releases inside Hanzo, biting his lip, the taste of blood filling his mouth. 

_I hope it works for you._

-

It isn’t until the aftermath that Hanzo realizes just how badly he fucked up his hand. He reopened the wound, blood spilling everywhere. It’s smeared across Jesse’s back and parts of the bed, it’s going to be hard to hide that from Genji. Their both still sticky, but that can wait, first they need to stop the bleeding. 

“That is the first challenge I’ve lost,” Hanzo says as Jesse cleans the wound, pouring water over it. 

“The outcome was still good either way,” Jesse jokes and Hanzo tilts his head back. 

“Yes, yes it was.” He runs his tongue over his lip, the taste of blood still lingering. He was surprised Jesse didn’t bite straight through, it definitely felt like he had. 

“Look, this um, thing we’re doing,” Hanzo looks back at Jesse as he wraps his hand in more medical bandage, “Look, what I’m trying to say is,” he takes in a sharp breath, “are we in a relationship?” Hanzo doesn’t know what overtakes him, but he lets out a laugh. “Hey, I didn’t think it was that funny.” He can’t stop, tears forming in his eyes. 

“You, are an idiot.” He finally says and wipes his face with the back of his had. He looks at Jesse, see’s the unease in his eyes. “I am not a fan of labels. I like you Jesse McCree, you can call us whatever you want.” Jesse chuckles and pulls Hanzo in for a kiss. A kiss that makes everything okay, a kiss that takes their breath away. 

“Now I gotta take you out on a proper date.” Hanzo laughs and they go in for another kiss. He wants to tell Jesse he loves him, that he loves a man he hardly knows, but he can’t. His heart tightens, but he ignores it, ignores all the pain, because Jesse is here. 

-

Jesse never returns to his own room, he stays with Hanzo. They spend the first week in Nepal talking, finding out things about each other. Hanzo is reluctant to talk about himself just yet, so Jesse tells him stories. He tells him about his time with Deadlock, about his Ma and Pa, about his days with Overwatch. He pushes down the memories, pushes down the sorrow as he tells Hanzo about his past. 

It isn’t easy, so Jesse skips around, only tells him the good parts. He tells him about Genji, what he was like in Blackwatch. Tells him about Gabriel and Ana, the people who were like family to him. 

“Ana taught me how to shoot,” he’d started off and had gotten lost in a story that lasted the entire afternoon, but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind. He sat there on the bed and watched him talk, listened to the stories he was telling and it made Jesse happy. It made him think what he was doing was right, that Hanzo might be the one for him. That if his past was coming back to haunt him, Hanzo would be there for him. _You weren’t there for us, why would he be there for you?_

He can’t make the nightmares go away. They plague him almost every night, some worse than others. He sees the bodies of old friends, sees the people he wasn’t able to save. He sees the innocent people he killed and most of all, he sees Ana. The dream always starts with her going off on that mission, asking him if he wanted to go and he had turned her down; something better to do. What if he had went? Would she still be alive?

_You shouldn’t dwell on the past._

He’s woken out of his sleep at the sound of her voice. It’s the only thing keeping him sane, helping him keep it together. He can’t tell Hanzo yet, can’t let him know. He’s dealing with his own issues right now, he doesn’t need more. It’s okay, I can do this. I did it before. 

He looks around and notices Hanzo isn’t there. He can see the sun rising over the mountains in the window. This early and Hanzo isn’t here? Did he go to the toilet? He rises and puts on a red hoodie, some blue jeans, his hat and heads out the door. He lights a cigarillo to take off the edge from the dream. He can still hear their voices calling out to him, can still smell the blood in the air. 

He finds Hanzo in one of the monasteries main rooms, someone's setup practice dummies for him. He watches as Hanzo pulls the string back, raises his arms, takes in a breath and releases the arrow, direct hit. Hanzo’s wearing a black jacket and black combat shorts that he’s tucked into the prosthetic. He’s standing tall and Jesse can’t help but stare. 

Hanzo told him he wasn’t going to let his injuries keep him down and he was right. He was only in that bed for two weeks and he’s already up and about. He doesn’t wear the medical bandages anymore and instead wears a glove on his left hand. It’s not completely healed, but he couldn’t lay in that bed anymore. 

All Jesse does is lean against the wall and smokes his cigarillo, watching the man he’s fallen in love with.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end! Only one more chapter and then a side chapter to go! :)

The air was thick with frustration, no one spoke, no one moved. They all stared at him, his face hot with anger, they were sure it was going to explode.

“Two chances! We've had two perfectly good chances to kidnap Hanzo and you all fucked it up!” He slammed his hands on his desk, knocking a picture frame over. “So who's going to pay for your fuck ups?” He looks around the room and no one moves, no one says anything. “Alright then, I see how it is.” 

He reaches for the gun on the table, takes it, turns the safety off and aims it. He hums a tune no one's heard of and unease fills the room. Someone coughs and has there for nominated himself as tribute, taking a bullet to the forehead. He lets out a gut wrenching laugh and then calms himself. 

“Get me Talon. I'm tired of playing around with the Shimada clan. We'll get Hanzo and we'll have him do it for us.” 

-

The past three weeks have been peaceful, a peaceful that Hanzo isn't used to. He's able to relax and doesn't have to worry about anyone attacking him, he's allowed to let his guard down; especially when Jesse watches him. He's all to aware of the other man's eyes on him, watching his every movement. But Hanzo enjoys it, even though words aren't said, Jesse’s company comforts him. 

Jesse has shown him all too well how much he needs him. The late night sex, forcing him into closets, the teasing, but Hanzo loves every minute of it. He loves the way he stalks behind him, the way his hands grab onto his hips and the feeling of Jesse's breath hot on his neck. 

“I'm trying to practice,” Hanzo breaths out, but Jesse doesn't seem to care as he nips at his neck. 

“That you are.” Jesse snakes his hand around to Hanzo's belt and starts to unfasten it. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo tries to sound annoyed, but the sound he lets out when Jesse’s licks his ear is anything but. 

Jesse pushes his hand into Hanzo’s pants and cups his dick in his hand. “Don’t let me bother ya’. Keep on practicin’.” Hanzo can feel Jesse’s dick against his ass, can feel his own hips rocking back into him. 

That’s when the explosion knocks them both back and onto the floor. Hanzo looks up, his head splitting as blood stains his eyes. Jesse’s laying there looking around frantically and when their eyes met, he calms. Hanzo reaches for Storm Bow, gripping it tightly in his as he makes his way toward Jesse. 

“What the fuck just happened,” Jesse coughs out, Peacekeeper tight in his hands. 

“Guessing it is the rival clan Genji spoke of.” Jesse looks up at him and runs a hand through his hair. The room is covered in debris and smoke from the explosion and they hear another one in the distance. “This ends here.” Hanzo nocks an arrow into Storm Bow and turns toward the commotion. 

“Yo Han, your face is bleeding.” Jesse gets up and reaches for him. 

Hanzo brushes his arm away, “I am fine, do not worry. I must find Genji, please go check on the others.” Jesse reaches out to grab him again, but Hanzo slips through his fingers and makes a dash for the main hall. 

-

Jesse curses under his breath and watches Hanzo disappear around the corner. _Come back to me._ He looks down at Peacekeeper and checks to make sure it’s loaded, he’s slightly aware of it shaking in his hands. _Don’t panic. No one’s going to die. Keep it together._ He reminds himself that these are just lowly mobsters, that he’s taken them out before and their nothing special. 

He heads for the source of the explosion, wishing he’d brought his body armor with him. If these guys were wielding swords and bows, it might be a bit tricky. He could always use Deadeye, but it made him sluggish and gave him a headache. _Just focus Jesse._ Her voice rings through his ears, quelling the shaking in his hands. _You got this._ He can hear his heartbeat in his ears as she speaks to him. _Focus._

She can tell him to focus, tell him he’s fine, but it doesn’t prepare him for what he see’s. It doesn’t prepare him for the bodies of omnics scattered across the floor or the body looming over them. One of them was pleading for his life when a bullet blows his head off, it rolls across the floor, lifeless. _Focus._ He looks forward and sees a tall, black masked figure standing there and he can’t help but shake at the pain that’s suddenly in his left arm. Jesse!

“I was hoping I’d run into you,” the voice is shallow, raspy and dark and Jesse knows there’s nothing he can do. 

Reaper raises his shotgun and Jesse just nearly misses the bullets as he dodges away. He’s panicking, looking for anything or anyone that can help him, but no one’s here. Reaper’s finished off what omnics weren’t killed in the blast and Jesse has to force himself not to look at them. You could have tried harder. He smells blood in the air, feels it on his skin, but he’s not wounded; he’s losing control. _Focus_. She’s trying, Ana’s there and her voice is trying to keep him calm, trying to keep him steady, but it’s not working. 

“Don’t worry,” Reaper says with a chuckle, “I need you alive.” 

Jesse runs. He holsters Peacekeeper and he runs. Hanzo is probably in the other main hall with Genji and he knows he can’t go there. He know’s Reaper could tear them all apart, so he runs back toward the training hall. He runs and doesn’t stop. “You can’t hide, McCree.” There’s a familiarity in his voice, but Jesse can’t piece it together, his mind is elsewhere. Their voices are thick and heavy, the smell of blood flooding the air, he can almost taste it. 

_Focus._

-

Hanzo makes it just in time to land an arrow square in the chest of an enemy as they go to attack Zenyatta. Genji’s there, fighting off three swordsman and it looks like the place is overrun. Omnics are dying left and right and there’s more than twenty people here. He know’s he can’t hesitate, so he nocks an arrow into Storm Bow and pulls back with a force he hasn’t felt in years. 

“ _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ” South Wind pours out of him and into the room. His breath catches in his throat as the pure strength of his dragon rips out of him and he struggles to stand. He hasn’t used South Wind at full strength in years and it’s taking it’s tole. He looks around and see’s the damage it does, leaving very few enemies standing. Genji, Zenyatta and the remaining omnic are unharmed, seemingly surprised at what just happened. Genji quickly summons North Wind and mops up the remaining attackers, taking a moment to let himself cool down afterward. 

“I can’t believe they’d attack here,” Genji says, wiping the blood off of his blade and returning it to it’s sheath. “I am so sorry Zenyatta.” Zenyatta sighs and you can hear the sadness in his metallic voice. 

“There is no time to dwell on what has happened, only what will and what we can do to stop it.” Hanzo hears a gunshot come from behind him. _Jesse._

“Genji, take care of everyone here.” Genji tries to stop him but Hanzo’s already on his feet and moving. His body feels heavy but he’s not about to stop and rest, he can’t. 

He makes it to the main hall where the explosion went off and sees the mess of omnic bodies. Most were torn apart in the blast, but some were obviously killed. He looks around for Jesse and doesn’t see him. Did he see there was nothing he could do here and head back for the bedroom? Hanzo doesn’t hesitate as he makes his way down the hall. 

The bedroom door is open as he comes up to it and he doesn’t think to nock an arrow in Storm Bow. He doesn’t think to have his guard up as he enters the room. As his eyes meet that of a masked man, whose gun is pressed against Jesse’s temple. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” his voice is cold, raspy, lifeless. 

“Hanzo-” 

“Be quiet, unless you want me to take your other arm.” Hanzo swallows. It would take him ten seconds to grab an arrow and nock it in his bow. Ten seconds to let it loose, he's certain he can land it somewhere, give Jesse enough time. But the black plumes of smoke coming off his body bother him, _scare_ him. Is this guy even human?

“Well I am here, what do you want?” He swings his other gun out from behind him and points it at Hanzo.

“You're gonna come with me and I just have to take you alive, so I ain't worried about puttin’ a few bullets in you.” Hanzo tenses, he can analyze the situation as much as he wants, but a plan isn't coming to mind. He could go with him and he'd more than likely be tortured, but Jesse would be safe. _So much for trying to stay alive._

“Remove the gun from Jesse's head and I'll come.” He watches as Reaper lowers the gun from Jesse's tempel and sets it at his side. Hanzo tosses Storm Bow to the ground, cursing internally. 

That's when everything seems to move faster than Hanzo can process. Jesse moves, pulls peacekeeper from his side and aims it, the bullet hits Reaper in the shoulder, but it isn't enough to stop him. Reaper raises his shotgun and pulls the trigger, spraying Jesse's chest with bullets. He cries out, Hanzo screams and reaches for Storm Bow. But he's too late, Reapers already in front of him and smacks the back of his gun right into his face. Everything goes black.

-

Jesse doesn't know what's happening. He can't keep his eyes open as people flood over him and there's too many voices. Too many. He can't hear anything over the ringing in ears, over the pain in his chest. He can feel the blood run down his stomach, cover his hands as he tries to figure out where it's coming from. Someone's there, restraining him, telling him it's going to be okay. But he can't hear them, can't see them over the red burning his eyes. That's the worst Deadeye he's ever used and he knows it, maybe if his hands hadn't been shaking, maybe if it hadn't been Reaper. 

“He’s in shock,” someone's talking but he still can't hear anything. 

“He barely escaped the last time he ran into Reaper,” another person says. 

“What the hell was he even doing here? Did they really hire Talon to take Hanzo?” Jesse shoots his head up at the mention of Hanzo. That's the only word he hears and it sinks in like a rock that Hanzo isn't there. Hanzo isn’t there beside him, the only thing of his here is Storm Bow, which has tinges of blood on it. He tries to focus, tries to see who’s there but his mind is a mess. _Jesse, remember when I taught you to shoot?_ The voice rings in his ears, quells the burning in his eyes. _Remember the calm I made you feel?_

Jesse takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He needs to calm down, he needs to focus on what’s in front of him. He notices the figure looming over him, Angela. She’s wearing her Valkyrie suit and has a steady stream from her staff going into his chest. He instantly feels the relief as it takes away the pain. 

“It’s going to be okay Jesse,” she says with a smile and for some reason, that smile punches him in the gut. He’s been here before, too many times. 

“I’m going to head straight for Shimada Castle,” Genji says as he talks to someone and Jesse notices that someone is Winston, “whoever has Hanzo is going to contact Itou with their wants in exchange for Hanzo and I need to be there to make sure they fucking listen.” He’s mad, all the green from his body gone, replaced with red. 

“Don’t worry love, we’ll get em’ back.” Lena’s standing there, doting her Tracer track suit and Jesse feels a sense of comfort wash over him. _Overwatch is back._

“I want to go to,” Jesse says, trying to stand up, but the pain his chest overcomes him. 

“Oh no you certainly will not. There is shotgun shells imbedded in your chest.” Jesse pushes away the hand Angela lays on his shoulder. 

“No, I’m going and no one's going to stop me. Reaper could have taken my arm and I would still want to go. I need to go and no one here is going to tell me otherwise.” 

Angela sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “30 minutes, give me 30 minutes to dig out what I can and get you patched up as best as I can.” 

“Then we all head for Hanamura.” 

-

Reaper tosses Hanzo to the ground in a room full of people wearing suits. No one’s cared to clean up the wound on his forehead and he now has a nasty black eye courtesy of Reaper. The man who approaches him is slender and young, a tiger tattoo creeping up his neck and Hanzo immediately realizes the clan that has kidnapped him. 

“ _Yaseta Tora_.” Hanzo says through clenched teeth and the man laughs. 

“Oh you remember little old me?” The Tora clan used to be allies with the Shimada’s, but after the death of Hanzo’s father, everything changed. The current leader at the time turned it’s back on the Shimada’s and watched as the clan crumbled. 

“Who could forget you?” Hanzo jokes. “Always trying to be better than me, but if I remember correctly, your father never recognized you.” Yaseta’s fist connected with Hanzo’s face and he fell to the floor. 

“Pick him up.” Reaper grabbed Hanzo’s arm and hoisted him back on his feet. Hanzo wanted to reach out and strangle the guy, show him how a dragon bears their fangs, but the restraints made that hard. “You’re the same annoying prick you were before, but I gotta say, digging the new look.” Yaseta ran his tongue over his lips and smirked. “Maybe when all of this is over you can be my bitch?” He leaned close and ran a finger over Hanzo’s cheek. 

Hanzo responded by spitting blood right into his face and Yaseta laughed. He reached a hand behind Hanzo and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at him, his other hand wrapping around his neck. Hanzo could see the hate in his eyes, could see the eyes of a shallow excuse for a man. “No one’s going to come for you,” he said, whispering it in Hanzo’s ear, “you’re going to stay here and be mine.” He leaned back and cackled, his face twisting into a smile. “Take him away and clean up that nasty wound. Don’t want that pretty face to scar.” 

Reaper drags him down the hall and throws him into a room and orders someone to tend to him. Hanzo doesn’t argue or fight when the staff comes in to clean his wound. He knows how clans can be and knows this person is probably a servant and has served their entire lives here. The small woman looks down at him while he sits in a chair and her hands shake as she touches him. 

Hanzo watches Reaper as he leans against the wall, watches him take something out of his jacket pocket. A picture? Or a piece of paper? He stares at it and Hanzo watches as his shoulders slump against the wall. Hanzo recalls the moment back at the monastery and looks for details, something he might have might missed. He recalls entering the room and seeing Reaper for the first time; recalls the talk they had. He focuses on Reaper, focuses on the way he held himself, tall and full of pride. But something was there, his hand shook ever so slightly as he held the gun to Jesse’s face. Then it hits him, Reaper had the perfect opportunity to shoot Jesse in the head after he fired Peacekeeper, but he didn’t. He recalls the way his gun lowered ever so slightly, recalls the way he aimed to not his a vitals. 

“Was not aware Talon did dealings with mobsters.” Hanzo says as the women wraps a bandage around his head. She applies a cold pack to his face and he mutters thank you in japanese. 

“Talon does dealings with anyone as long as they pay well enough.” Reaper replies, tucking the picture back into his jacket. 

The woman bows at Reaper before she leaves them alone. Silence fills the room as they stare at eachother. Hanzo’s still restrained, the cuffs digging into his wrists as he tries to slip his hands out. Slight movements, don’t let him notice. They cut into his wrists, but he needs the blood to slick up the cuffs. It hurts, but he endures it. “You didn’t kill him.” Hanzo says and Reaper raises his head, staring at him. “You could have filled his face with bullets, but you didn’t.” 

Reaper stays silent, he doesn’t say anything. “Almost like you knew him.” Reaper laughs and moves toward Hanzo. _This is it_. Reaper draws closer and Hanzo manages to slip one hand out of the cuff and he lunges forward. He grabs the chair and smashes it into Reaper’s face. Hanzo’s fast, he’s able to dip his hand into Reapers pocket in such a quick moment, Reaper doesn’t notice when Hanzo takes the picture and stuffs it into pants pocket. 

“Should have assumed you were fast,” Reaper says with a laugh. “Just like Genji.” Hanzo wants to stay, he wants to ask him more questions, but he doesn’t have the time. He makes a break for the door, only for Reaper to mist in front of him and smash his clawed fist into his face. _Not fast enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anything seems wrong or misspelled, currently working through strep throat and don't feel like proof reading. 
> 
> Thanks!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last story chapter for In The Moonlight. Chapter Fourteen is going to be a side story.

“Mission briefing,” Winston says as they sit in a room in Shimada Castle, “McCree, Lena and Genji will be our rescue team. Mercy, Lucio, Zenyatta, and Reinhardt will run distraction.” Jesse’s uneasy, his foot tapping wildly against the wooden floor. No one would have cared if it wasn’t for the sound his spurs made. 

“McCree,” Lena whispers next to him and he takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She places a hand on his arm, a comfort he didn’t realize he needed. His chest aches, a dull pain he knows he can deal with, but it gets worse when he thinks about Hanzo. He’s in the hands of the enemy, in the hands of Reaper and it’s tearing him apart. 

Genji walks into the room with Itou. He’s a tall man, taller than Genji at least and he has a smile on his face. Jesse can remember the last time he was here, when they found Genji bleeding out in the garden. He pushes the memory away and tries to focus. 

“I am sorry, all of this is my fault,” Itou says with a frown, “I should have sought out Hanzo sooner.” 

Itou Shimada, age 30. He's the current head of the Shimada-gumi and was a close friend of Hanzo. When Itou came to power, he learned of what happened between Genji and Hanzo and of the assassin's still on Hanzo's trail. He called them off immediately and instead began to track him, hoping to reconcile and welcome Hanzo back into the clan. 

“There is a call coming in from an unknown source,” Athen says and the TV on the wall lights up, “patching them through.” 

The first thing Jesse notices is Hanzo. He’s standing there, his hands held behind his back as Reaper holds him up. He's unconscious, Jesse focuses on his breathing. “Itou!” The man says. “It has been so long!” Itou tenses next to Genji. 

“Yaseta,” Itou says, “what is it you want?” 

Yaseta shifts in his seat and beckons with his hand for Reaper to bring Hanzo closer. “I know he's particularly close to you,” he licks his lips, “so I'll make my demands clear. I want control of everything the Shimada’s currently have. Trade routes, dealings with the UK, I want it all.” He snakes a finger across Hanzo's chin. “And for every day I don't get what I want, I'm going to brand him.” Jesse tenses and his fists clench, he goes to say something but Lena holds him there.

“Give me time to get my affairs in order,” Itou says. He's calm and unmoving, something Jesse wishes he could at the moment.

“You have twenty four hours before I start marking him.” The feed cuts and Itou sighs. 

“Athena?” Winston says and the room is filled with beeping. 

“I've got their location Winston.” 

Jesse steps forward and grips Peacekeeper in his hand. “Then we leave now.” 

-

Hanzo’s stuck to a chair in a rundown room with Reaper staring him down. He can’t make the same escape this time, since his hands are now tied to the chair. If he even looks like he’s going to make a move, he’s sure Reaper will shoot him. They need him alive, not necessarily in one piece. He can feel the picture weighing slightly in his pocket, meaning Reaper doesn’t know he took it. Yet. Hanzo wants to ask him about Genji, but is positive Reaper wouldn’t even answer his questions, so for now, silence. 

He’s slightly aware of what Yaseta wants from Itou, and Itou would be stupid if he complied. Hanzo’s one person and Itou shouldn’t give up the Shimada empire for one person. He sighs and looks down at his hands. His right wrist is bloody and hurts like all hell, but it was worth it. He grabbed the photo and he’s sure it has a clue to who the man in the mask is. 

Hanzo tenses when he see’s Reaper reach into his pocket. Once he realizes the picture isn’t there, he looks around. Hanzo can see his thought process as he scans the room, scans the scuffle they got into. But then his eyes move up to Hanzo and he laughs. 

“So that’s what you were reaching for.” Reaper looms over him and Hanzo can almost feel the smile he has on beneath that mask. “Should have guessed you would be that quick.” Reaper reaches for him just as an explosion shakes the room. “What the hell,” Reaper mumbles and Hanzo can hear a faint sound, a voice, coming from Reaper. Someone must be talking to him through a communicator. “You’ll have to wait.” 

He watches as Reaper mists away and through the bars in the door. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and slumps back into the chair. He’s sure he’s never been as terrified of someone as he is of Reaper. A man who can turn into black smoke and is literally invulnerable, that’s a scary person to have in the world. 

Hanzo tries to free himself, but the restraints are too tight. His right wrist hurts and he doesn't think he could squeeze out of the cuffs again. So he sits there as the room shakes, as gunfire breaks out in the distance. Did the Shimada clan come to retrieve him? He's tired, he wants to sleep, his body aches, but he stays awake. He hasn't had time to recover since he used South Wind and he can feel himself wavering, but he needs to stay awake. 

“In here!” He hears a woman's voice, soft but loud. Hanzo sees her eyes peek through the bars in the door. “Don't worry love! We're here to rescue you.” He hears a gunshot, peacekeeper, as the lock on the door is blown off and it's slammed open. 

Jesse is on him minutes. He shoots off the restraints and grabs Hanzo, pulls him against his chest. His grip is tight, his hold on him strong, but Hanzo welcomes it. He can feel Jesse shake, feel his body tremble as he wraps his arms around him. “Told ya not to give me anymore heart attacks.” His voice is low, a whisper, but Hanzo hears it. And just as last time, Hanzo hears everything he needs to know.

“Jesse,” Genji says. He looks like he wants to join in, but settles with the smile Hanzo gives them. 

“I know this is a happy reunion and all loves, but we have to meet up with the others and get outta here.” Jesse’s reluctant, but he releases Hanzo. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hanzo nods, “I am a little sluggish, they have not allowed me anytime to rest, but I am fine.” Genji pulls Storm Bow off of his back hands it to him. 

“Your hand,” Jesse starts to say. 

“It is fine, I did it to myself.” He remembers the picture in his pocket and goes to reach for it, but pauses. “Reaper was here not too long ago, he may come back, we need to move.” The picture can wait. 

-

Jesse just wants to pull Hanzo close and never let him go again, but now isn’t the time. He’s assured himself that when they get back to Shimada Castle, he’s going to lock Hanzo in a room and show him just how much he loves him. But for now, he follows behind Lena as they scout ahead. He tries not to look at Hanzo’s hand, at the blood that’s dripping off his bow. Focus. 

He can hear the fighting in the distance, can hear the gunfire and clashing of weapons. He hasn’t been on a mission in years, but it doesn’t feel like it. The way Lena leads, the way he follows, their backs against the wall, it’s like no one left. The way Reinhardt carries himself as they walk into the room, the way he shields them and Mercy rushes to their sides. Overwatch is back.

“Let me heal you,” she says, but Hanzo gently pushes her hand away. 

“My injuries can wait. Where is Yaseta?” He hears a cackle and they all turn. Yaseta’s standing there, surrounded by guards. 

“Hanzo, darling, you can’t leave!” He says, his face twisted with anger. “We were just about to have so much fun!” 

Jesse watches as Hanzo straights, watches the way he nocks an arrow into his bow. Watches the strength in the way he holds it, the force behind the string. “You do not deserve such a fast death,” he says, “but I can not stand to be in your presence.” Jesse watches the glow that envelops him, the anger that pours out into his bow. “ _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ” Dragons pour from him and Jesse’s breath catches in his throat. He’s sure he’s never seen something so terrifying, so beautiful. 

They all stand there as the dragon's tear the enemy apart. It’s not a pretty sight, but Jesse can’t pull his eyes away. He watches as blood stains the floor, as screams get muffled, snuffed out, as everything goes silent. In the mess of it all, Yaseta still stands there. He’s shaking and Jesse is sure he’s pissed himself. No one moves when Hanzo steps forward, when Genji hands him his short blade, they only watch. Yaseta pleads, he begs Hanzo for his life, but his words fall on deaf ears. Hanzo swings the blade and cuts Yaseta’s throat and watches as he bleeds out. 

No one notices the shadow in the corner; no one notices it disappear. 

-

“Hanzo!” He’s caught off guard as Itou hugs him. “It has been too long!” Hanzo can recall the man, being but a boy, playing in the castle garden. 

“Itou,” he says and returns the hug, “it is nice to see someone still remembers me.” Itou snorts and laughs. 

“Who could forget you!?” It’s just Hanzo and Genji in the room with Itou, everyone else is waiting elsewhere. “Now, I know you have just come back and need rest, but there is a matter I want to discuss.” 

Hanzo raises his hand, a smile on his face, “I have a feeling I know what you wish to speak off and I must decline. I have left the Shimada-gumi behind, I do not have any interest in returning.” Itou frowns and his shoulders sag, but he eventually smiles. 

“I had a feeling that would be your answer. Just know you are always welcome here and your room will be kept how you left it.” One last hug his shared before Hanzo and Genji join the others. 

Angela patches him up and Itou hosts a party. But Hanzo isn’t there long before Jesse pulls him to the side. Before he’s thrust against a wall, covered and ravished. 

No words are said as Hanzo leads him down the hall and into his room. Jesse pushes him down onto the bed and covers him, lacing his fingers in Hanzo’s hair as he devours him, as he takes everything he needs. Hanzo lets him, loves it, as Jesse shows just how much he wants him. 

-

He can’t get enough. He wants to hold Hanzo, kiss him, fuck him, love him. He wants to never let him go again, never wants to see him hurt. But nothing seems to be enough. No matter how many times he kisses him, no matter how much of Hanzo’s skin is on his, no matter how deep he goes, _it’s not enough_. The face Hanzo makes as he thrusts into him, the moans that leave his lips, the curve of his hips against his, _it’s not enough._

“Jesse,” Hanzo breaths, _it’s not enough,_ “Jesse.” His hands grasp Jesse’s face as he looks up at him, forcing their eyes to meet. “I love you.” 

He breaks, his body shattering as he thrusts into Hanzo. He trembles, the tears rolling down his face as he they both climax. He collapses there and pulls Hanzo close against him, burying his face in his shoulder. He cries as Hanzo holds him. 

“I love you to.” _It’s enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, did I ever enjoy writing this.   
> Oh, but it's not over!  
> Look for the second half, Under The Sun, that I'm currently writing.   
> I'll have the Prologue and first chapter up soon! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Side Story - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how Jack got that nasty wound Angela had to patch up?  
> No?  
> Well too bad, here it is anyway!

He’s awoken to the sound of rain pouring down hard on the roof. Sweat rolls of his face as faces flash in front of him. Get it together. Nightmares were nothing, just memories of what could have happened. Soldier 76 couldn’t live his life with it filled with if’s. They’d only tear him apart and he knew that. 

The safe house is empty when he walks into the main hall. He can almost hear the voices of the people who used to be here, of the laughter that might have filled it. Overwatch shutting down had been hard, maybe the hardest for him. He was their leader, their pillar of hope and he didn’t see it. Didn’t see the destruction that Blackwatch was causing, is only- _no_. He pushes the thought away and heads for the kitchen. 

The place is still stocked with cans of food. Beans, vegetables, fruits, things that would last. He sits alone at the dining table and opens a can of beans. It’s not the most appetizing, but it’s better than nothing. He misses the sound of people around him, of the mess hall on Fridays, when they’d serve the best desserts. If- _no._

“Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes, permission granted for entry.” The A.I. beeps above him and he almost chokes on his food. He grabs his visor and slaps it on lazily as he heads back to the room for his pulse rifle. He knew someone was using Reye’s code to get into safe houses around the country, but he didn’t think they’d be here. 

76 was in New York on business. A local gang was causing quite the racket and 76 couldn’t just ignore it anymore. He’d wanted to be a vigilante afterall. All he’d wanted was answers, but old habits die hard. 

He leans against the wall as he hears the footsteps approaching. Their steps are heavy, boots? He hears the clang of silverware, of cupboards, and the sound of a can opening. That’s when he realizes he left his can of food out on the table. _Stupid_. Silence falls over the room and 76 doesn’t breath. He peeks around the corner to find the kitchen empty. 

“Got you,” he turns quickly, just in time to take a cluster of bullets to the face. He back peddles as he tries to rip the visor off. It’s blinking and beeping, error messages covering the screen. He trips over a chair and falls, his back crashing into a counter. 

He rips the visor off and tosses it, quickly raising his pulse rifle as his attacker stares down at him. He’s tall and covered in black, dual shotguns lay at his side. He’s not aiming at 76 anymore, but 76 isn’t about to lower his weapon. The masked figure looms closer and 76 fires, but it goes right through him and the bullets plant into the wall. 

“Who are you!?” 76 barks, but the man just stares at him. “How did you get Reye’s codes!?” The masked figure laughs, a laugh that makes 76’s skin crawl. 

He reaches a hand toward 76 and he fires again, but the bullets go right through. The man wraps his hand around 76’s throat and laughs. “Oh _Jackie_.” He whispers and Jack swallows. Fear creeps up him and his hands shake, ever so slightly. 

“Who are you?” With his free hand, the man pulls his hood down and takes the mask away from his face. Jack goes silent, his face going still as he looks upon the man in front of him. He looks like Reyes, looks like Gabe, but he’s different. The black plumes of smoke that trail off his skin, the red eyes, _it’s all different_. But it’s Gabe, it’s _his_ Gabe.

“Reyes,” Jack whispers and Gabriel's grasp around his neck tightens. 

“Well isn’t this just a happy reunion,” he laughs and rips the gun from Jack’s hands and throws it across the room. “I knew you couldn’t be dead.” 

“Why’d you do it?” Jack says, his eyes filled with anger. “Why’d you blow up the Swiss HQ?” Gabriel laughs and runs a hand over his face. 

“So you believed the lies that they told you?” Jack watches as Gabriel’s face contorts into Anger. Watches the way his red eyes look at him, judge him. “I don’t know why I ever loved you.” The words cut deep, but Jack doesn’t waver. He reaches his hands up and attempts to pry off Gabriel’s hand, but only get’s the wind knocked out of him as Gabriel punches him. 

Gabriel lifts him and slams him onto the table, the cans of food flying to the floor. Jack is surprised it didn’t split in two with the force of his body hitting it. Jack's body is half on, half off the table and he contemplates kicking Gabriel away as he stands between his legs. 

“You know, I’ve dreamed of this moment,” Gabriel says, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Killing me?” Jack almost jumps at the laugh that leaves Gabriel’s lips, a blood curdling, mocking, want you dead laugh. 

“Nah, that comes later, _Jackie_.” Still holding him to the table by the throat, Gabriel uses his free hand to run up Jack’s jacket. “I’m gonna hate fuck you, nice and slow.” Gabriel tightens his grip on Jack’s throat, choking him, bringing him close to unconsciousness as he struggles beneath him. Jack’s eyes start to roll back in his head, he gags, coughs, searches for air and then Gabriel releases his hold on him. “Just like old times.” Jack hates how every moment of that went straight to his groin. 

Gabriel leans over him and unzips his jacket. Jack doesn’t resist, doesn’t try to stop him. He can’t help the heat that’s building up inside, can’t help the way his dick is swelling in his pants. God, how long has it been? He remembers how they used to be. Late nights spent in each other's arms, all the fucking they did in his office, in closets, in the bathroom. The way Gabriel dominated him, bent him under him and took what the wanted, when he wanted it. But those days were long gone, over shadowed by death and lies. 

“Not going to resist me?” Gabriel says as he pulls Jack’s jacket off and throws it to the floor. 

“Would it do me any good?” He looks up at him and props himself on his elbows. 

“Nah, it wouldn’t.” Jack knows all too well how Gabriel likes to play. His emotions are torn as Gabriel’s hands trail up his chest and pull his shirt off. Here he is, a man he thought was a dead, a man he loved, but there’s so much hate and disgust in the air. So much pain and sorrow, and he can’t see through it. It consumes him as Gabriel pulls him in for a kiss. 

-

Gabriel’s hands snake into Jack’s hair as their tongues intertwine. He pulls and a gasp escapes Jack’s mouth, a gasp that rakes through him and makes his dick twitch. He hates this man, hates him so much he loves him. He stares into the blue of his eyes, sees the gray specks, he wants it all to disappear. He wants Jack to wither under him, just like old times. So he goes back, pulls him in for another kiss as his other hand trails down Jack’s chest. He traces his scars, counting, new ones and old. 

He’s old, the gray hair on his head not doing his body any justice. He see’s _his_ Jack laying beneath him. The Jack that bent to his will, that trembled under his touch, that would spread his legs on command. He wants to devour him, hold him so close, they just melt together. He leans back and rips his gloves off, peels his jacket, chest armor and under armour off and goes back for more. The skin on skin contact is almost too much for him. The feeling of Jack’s skin against him, scarred and hot, he almost loses it. 

His mouth trails down Jack’s chin, to the curve of his neck and he sucks there, drawing a raspy groan out of Jack. He can’t wait, it’s been too long, he needs him and he needs him now. He unfastens the belt around Jack’s waist, throwing it to the ground and then he goes for his pants. He watches Jack’s face as he pops the button and pulls the zipper, their off his legs in a moment, along with his boots. His face is flushed, his lips parted, his chest rising, a line of sweat forming there. 

Gabriel growls as he pulls Jack’s boxers off and tosses away the rest of his own clothing. He licks his fingers and watches Jack’s face, the anticipation hot in his eyes. He presses his fingers against Jack’s entrance and all but groans when his fingers slide in without ease. _The body never forgets_. He can’t wait any longer. He spits in his hand, rubs his cock, and then dives forward. 

He goes into Jack with ease and swells even more when Jack moans. He doesn’t give him any moment to adjust, he’s here, and he’s going to take what he wants. He slams into Jack and fists his hand into his hair, holding his back against the table as he fucks him. He needs to see the pain in his face as he holds him there, needs to see his face twist with pleasure, needs to feel him tremble. This is his revenge for the Jack believing the lies, for not trusting him. He deserves this.

“Gabe,” Jack moans, but he ignores him, “ _Gabe_.” He knows what Jack wants, can see it in the way his lips part, but he’s not going to give it to him. He stares down at him and holds him there, one hand in his hair, the other pressing against his chest. Jack’s shaking beneath him and he cums all over his chest, but Gabriels not done yet. No, far from it. 

“Fuck-” Jack spits out, “Gabe-” He wants to dive down low and steal the words from his mouth, but he restrains himself. 

“Beg for me, just like you used to.” Jack’s face twists and Gabriel watches as the emotions rake through him. 

“Gabe-Just-Fuck-” Gabriel doesn’t let up as he thrusts faster into him, as he grows closer to his own climax. “ _Please kiss me_.” 

He’s already devouring Jack’s lips before he knows it. He’s biting and sucking, running his tongue across the surface, he needs this. His skin is hot against his, the cum sticking to his stomach, but none of that matters. He wraps his arms around him and devours anything Jack has to say. He slurps up his moans before they even have a chance to leave his lips. He tells himself that he hates Jack, that he’s doing all of this because he hates him. But when he cums and pulls back, the face Jack’s making, they all smack him in the face. 

_I still fucking love you._

-

Jack awakes in the bed and Gabriel's asleep next to him. He stands and goes to the bathroom, he washes up, dresses and comes back. Gabriel looks odd through the red in his visor and he can feel his finger twitch against the trigger. I have to. He raises the gun and knows one round of helix rockets would do the trick. He’s killed people. His hands shake against the trigger, his body trembles. _I can’t do it_. He lowers the gun, but not fast enough. 

Gabriel catches him there and Jack feels the bullets hit his side before he hears the gun go off. He slumps back against the wall and curses under his breath. “Leave.” Gabriel says through clenched teeth. “Before I kill you, Jack. Leave.”

He runs; regret building up inside of him. _I still fucking love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Reaper76, but I suck such shit at writing it. In The Moonlight was originally going to be Reaper 76 fic, but I couldn't get the words to come out right. Almost gave up entirely until I found the wonderful people on tumblr who love McHanzo, and feel even in more love with that. So I transformed In The Moonlight and am much happier with the out come! :) 
> 
> I've linked my tumblr in the summary of the prologue page if anyone wants to check me out. 
> 
> (it's empty tho, so don't check it out)


End file.
